Son of the North
by TheOrangeFox
Summary: This is a telling that has Minato as the son of Miya and her late husband instead of his cannon mother at MBI. I will be changing a few things because of this, but the pace and plot of the story will follow the same premise. There will still be the a contest and Minato will still be winging Sekirei. Which ones will change and be a bit different. Giving it M for possible later work
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Sekirei fiction. Have to note that I am only really writing this because someone suggested I read "In Flight". If you are a fan of the series you need to read this story. In any case I wanted to write my own twist on the series and this is the start of that.

Let me know what you think if you like. I look forward to any criticism although please understand that this is not cannon and I will be changing a few things.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Cold as Ice

It was so hot behind the mask of his Kendo helmet, Minato could feel sweat rolling down from his forehead to pool somewhere around his chin. After class three times a week he came to the Universities Kendo club for practice matches. They had been trying to get him to join the official team since he was admitted to the school last year, but frankly Minato was just not as interested in tournaments anymore. Growing up he had entered plenty through middle and high school winning the national tournament that older students could enter handedly twice. Across from him his opponent stood with shinai raised and Minato was reminded why again he stopped taking part.

Like Minato he was breathing hard from the sets they had already been through, though it was already Minato's third match to his sparring partners first his breath was level and easily controlled. Every time he faced someone he was faster, every time he took someone on in a match he could read them far too easily and he had the agility to counter with a calm focus each time. Frankly they were just too slow. Silently Minato circled with his partner each waiting for the other to make the first move. His partner was skilled if measured against the other students. They had never really had the chance to get to know one another, his name was Mikogami and he was a bit of an ass.

Quickly the younger man darted out at Minato, the slight tilt of the students shoulder gave the elder more skilled swordsmen all the information he needed to simply side step the attack to the right and once again put up his guard. Mikogami was actually the whole reason Minato had gotten into the prestigious Tokyo University at all. Like many students he took the entrance exams when the time came and unlike many of his fellow students he passed. Well that might be a nice way of putting it; he skated by very close to failing actually. The problem about getting in had not been his studies, they were reasonable, but it was an economical issue. Raised by a single mother with a struggling family business didn't exactly make it easy to pay the high price of tuition to go to school here. Still, there had been an answer presented to him.

Again Mikogami telegraphed his strike, but this time Minato counted at caught him on the backside of his left kote sidestepping the original attack easily. The Mikogami family was well off enough for everyone in the club to know just how important they were and even if they didn't the younger sparring partner liked to loudly talk about how they were at times. Just before Minato was going to consider another school the head of the family sent him a letter detailing an offer, an offer to go to school at Tokyo University on a full scholarship if only he would join the kendo club and tutor the youngest son. At the time he had hesitated, his mother ended that with a quick smack to the back of his head, and he accepted the offer to instruct.

"Ah! Asama-sama couldn't you go easy on me at least once?" Mikogami complained loud enough for the whole room in attendance to hear while removing his helmet so he could let his long brown hair air out, "How am I supposed to learn if you are just beating up on me all the time?"

Inwardly Minato cursed, the guy always told him off when he tried to verbally correct his stance or swing so he could only spar with him and he was not about to 'take it easy' on him," That is the way I learned to use a sword. You want to get good right?" He said waiting to make sure he had at least the student's attention, "Then I cannot go easy on you."

Fuming Mikogami stuffed his helmet under his arm and headed for the changing room much to Minato's pleasure. With a lengthy release of breath he allowed himself a final break and removed his helmet as well to be tucked down under his arm and out of place. A few of the younger students friends tried to stand and talk to him while he was making his way out of the room, but the stubborn guy just pushed right through them. It was a Friday, sparing day in the club so the place was actually pretty full. The club was lucky enough to have three sparring mats with the room for them so there was always at least one match going on during Friday afternoon just after classes came to a close. It was one of the two days a week Minato came to spar with Mikogami per his scholarship requirement.

"Good work today Minato-sama," a male voice said just as a towel floated into his view for him to catch with thanks.

Grinning Minato turned to his left already using the towel to soak up some of the sweat that had collected in his shaggy black hair, "Thank you Hideo-kun, is everyone else about finished?"

There were instructors that handled most days at the club, but on sparring days Minato was in charge so it was his responsibility to see that everything was going smoothly. For the most part the students could take care of their own sparing in most cases. The only thing he was ever needed for was if they wanted him to stand in and score a match other than his sparing with Mikogami of course. Hideo was a friend Minato made just after being admitted to the university, he was a good enough guy he guessed, and at least they had gotten along well enough during club activities.

"There is a final match finishing up on the far end, but everyone is starting to pack up for the day," Hideo offered helpfully already himself changed out of his kendo equipment, "Got anything planned for the weekend MInato-sama?"

Minato grinned and tucked the towel in behind his neck so that it could hang there, "There is an economics test on Monday, if I fail something in that class again my mother is going to kill me. So its…study study study for me."

Hideo groaned visibly upset about the fact that he couldn't ask his friend to hang out Minato guessed, "Maybe I will stop by the inn and hang out for a bit then, cool?"

With a small nod Minato agreed, "Yeah I don't think that would be a problem. Let's get the rest of the equipment put up so we can get out of here, I need a shower."

His friend just waved him off answering in the affirmative then went to find some lower level students to help with the cleanup that were already out of their gear. Looking around Minato noted that there were at least twenty people there, watching or taking part in the sparing, which was up five from the previous week. Also there were a group of people sitting watching near the entrance to the dojo that looked like friends of the club members come to watch the events. It was not uncommon to see people gather to watch, it was encouraging actually since that's how they got more members. Minato only let his eyes linger over the crowd momentarily hesitating on a small group amongst them.

Two of the three were well dressed friends of Mikogami, Minato had seen them come before. They were no doubt waiting patiently for their 'friend' to finish up his Friday sparring so they could hit the town as Mikogami always called it. The third on the other hand was someone he had not seen around. She unlike the other two that were standing sat kneeling on the hardwood that covered that section of the room in a pleated black skirt and a button down that looked too large to be her own, Mikogami's perhaps. He had a similar build that would fit the thing. The woman wore it untucked because of the length and buttoned up leaving only two undone to show the top swell of her breast. All that aside it was not the reason his eyes lingered on her, Mikogami brought plenty of women with him from time to time to the club, but this women was strange. Upon her forehead above lidded grey blue hues was a strange mark, looked like a ying yang with wings situated around it in a way. It was not until those distant hues lifted just enough to meet his gaze that Minato realized he had been staring and darted his attention away back towards some younger members struggling with one of the mats. His cheeks flushed high up near his eyes just slightly and he headed off towards them shouting about the proper way to handle the mat to get his mind off of the look he had just been given, a mix of uncaring detachment.

* * *

For the fourth time the practice program on his laptop let him know he failed the practice quiz again causing Minato to grumble and reach for his tea. On the way home after club activities he had stopped in at a small corner café that University students frequented often. It had a type of tea that Minato enjoyed, and they had free wireless internet that he could use to try and study a bit. Like most afternoons the place was busy, people all around at the tables and booths talking about their week as well as just what exciting things they were going to be doing over the weekends with their friends across from them. Usually he invited Hideo to come with him, but today he really did just want to relax after practice, enjoy some tea, and hopefully not smash his laptop in half frustrated trying to pass a practice quiz.

From over the brim of his paper cup provided by the café Minato saw her again. Up near the entrance the strange girl with the mark on her forehead appeared through the door and made her way to order something. Minato almost spilled his tea all over himself and swore loud enough for nearby tables to turn and look at him while he patted what little bit did get on his dark shaded hoodie. Ok, just ignore the strange cosplaying girl Minato, he said to himself setting his cup all the way down again so he could turn back to yet another practice exam.

About halfway through the quiz the sound of a chair being pulled out drew his attention away from the illuminated screen.

"Ah," the strange girl started, looking across the small two person table at him from the previously unused spot on the other side, "Is this place taken?"

Inwardly Minato tried his best not to jump at the sudden appearance. Quickly he darted his eyes around the café, it was really busy, and there were not any open tables available. Surely she had come with Mikogami or one of his friends though right?

"Uh…No that's fine," he tried not really sure what to say, "I thought you were with Mikogami or one of his friends? Where are they?"

The woman lifted the strawberry smoothie she had gotten from the counter and quietly placed the straw between delicate lips so that she could enjoy the treat with a soft sound. Only then did she return her eyes to Minato and answer his question in an unhurried manor that he was starting to guess was her way.

"Mikogami-sama…," she said softly setting the smoothie back down onto the table top where she could lift it again when she wanted more, "Wanted me to wait here until he returns. So I am waiting."

What was that about? So far the moment he had seen this woman all he had thought about her were questions. Now that she was opening her mouth to actually speak to him, a feat he was still trying to understand the circumstances of, he had even more question. She was TOLD to wait her? That was some relationship Mikogami was running with her. Still, it was none of his business.

"Right well," he said motioning to the seat she had taken up across from him, "you are more than welcome to join me until you have to leave, I am just trying to get some studying done."

Minato offered the woman an explanation at least for why he lowered his eyes back down to his computer to study and put her out of mind. Of course he only got about three questions into his next practice quiz when his attention was stolen away again. That smoothie lifted from the table and a lengthy moment later the strange woman gave a small pleasured sound again. It was decidedly sultrier sounding then one should be enjoying a strawberry smoothie. Just that sound had him shifting in his seat a bit though he kept his eyes down.

"What is your name if you do not mind me asking?" Minato caved having to know more. There were just too many questions.

The girl faintly blushed, something he couldn't see looking down as he was and answered dutifully, "I am called Akitsu."

The brow above Minato's left eye twitched slightly at how she worded that, she is called Akitsu? Why did she say it like that? Maybe it was some sort of act for the cosplay she was in? Could be a reasonable answer, back when he was in high school he knew the cosplay club to take these sorts of things very seriously, not that he ever took part of course, never, not once.

"Well my name is Minato, Minato Asama pleased to meet you, Please take care of me," that was his mother's polite nature coming out she had beat into him over the years.

That cup rose up from the table once more and this time Minato did look, she pressed the straw once again between her lips and enjoyed the sweet taste with a similar reaction as before that had him noticing heat in his cheeks.

"Please…take care…of me as well," she responded returning the formal introduction he had used while enjoying another lengthy draw of her smoothie. If he had not seen the neutral expression on her face he would have thought that she might have been poking fun at how he had introduced himself, instead she seemed to be taking him deathly serious. It was a look that had Minato experiencing a shiver down his back.

They sat in silence after that, Minato typing away at the laptop and Akitsu somewhat quietly enjoying the rest of her drink. Unlike before just after she sat down he no longer felt compelled like he was to speak to her, it was odd though, and he felt like he HAD to know her name at least. Without interruption he made it through two more practice tests passing one of them even. It took about another forty-five minutes, the girl across from him was so quiet during that time that he glanced up a time or two expecting her to no longer be there. Not only was she, but she was watching him with a look of mild interest the entire time he worked.

Another fifteen and it was time for the two of them to part. The door to the café opened and Mikogami stepped inside. Without a word from him Akitsu got up from her chair and glided across the room to stand beside him. Only thing was Minato was fairly certain she could not have seen the door with her back to the entrance where she was sitting. Interested Minato followed the woman when she got up with his eyes and headed over to his younger student. Mikogami said something to her that he couldn't hear and the woman seemed to deflate slightly, her shoulders hanging lower and eyes falling to the floor. Whatever he had said to Akitsu it had not done anything to improve her mood. Knowing the rich kid it could have been any variety of things though.

Mikogami must have felt eyes on him because he turned and looked out into the café searching for who it was looking at him. When he spotted Minato he gave a small grin, Minato knew that spoiled kid look, and gave a wave to where he was sitting in the pack of the café. He didn't come over of course, no, there was no way he was going to be seen spending time outside of the dojo with someone low class as Minato. While no one in the club could come close to him in a match Mikogami knew how the Asama family struggled to stay afloat. It was a favorite topic to bring up casually of his from time to time. So no he would not be joining Minato at his table.

Instead they turned and headed back out into the street leaving Minato to his thoughts, the laptop quiz, and a half-finished strawberry smoothie set on the table across from him. Idly he let his eyes pause on it then he glanced out of the corner of his eye to the glass wall of the café to his left where he could see the small group gathered around Mikogami start to get into an expensive looking limousine. Minato had never been in one of those, but if he had to act like that to afford one he was fairly certain he could pass on the experience.

* * *

Two weeks later he saw the strange women again. It was raining and he was standing on a street corner with umbrella in hand and his equipment bag from practice slung over one shoulder. Lucky enough he had followed his mother's advice and remembered to bring the umbrella that morning because it was coming down in buckets now. Minato got to the corner and jammed his thumb into the button that would let him cross without getting run over by a speeding motorist then just waited his free hand resting in the pocket of his jeans.

"Long time since it came down like this," he said to himself while watching the rain.

Minato turned to his left, not the way he was going, but he had heard someone shouting. Across the street he noticed Mikogami and one of his friends standing under an umbrella in the rain just like he was. There was not a reason for him to raise his voice and make himself known to the two so he just watched waiting for his light to change. That was when he noticed the third person though, tucked into herself staring at the pavement while they yelled at her moving their arms about to further show their frustration. With the mix of distance and rain coming down Minato didn't have a chance of knowing what it was they were yelling at her about, but he didn't like the sight in the least.

They must have had enough of yelling at the woman because Mikogami just started off in the opposite direction down the street leaving one of his friends scrambling to keep up with an umbrella above the both of them. This left the woman alone an unobstructed to Minato's view for the first time. It was Akitsu, he recognized her instantly because of her identical clothes and the strange mark she still wore on her forehead. It was two weeks since he had last seen her, but she was still wearing that? Just what was going on?

Quickly he glanced up an noticed that his light had gone green meaning the path across to Akitsu was no longer open, "Damnit…," he cursed and stepped off the curb in that direction anyway. A driver instantly lay on his horn out of anger and shouted at him to get out of the way. Minato hurriedly made his way across the street offering a small nod of apology for having to cross without permission.

"Akitsu right?" Minato asked when he got to her covering the both of them with his umbrella.

If she heard him she didn't move, she had slid down the wall she was leaning against to sit down on the pavement with her knees tucked up and her arms wrapped around them. Even though he had hurried right over with the way the rain was coming down she was already drenched because of the downpour. Everywhere her clothes stuck to her in places that drew Minato's eyes, with some effort he drug his gaze away and tried again.

"Pretty sure I wouldn't forget that face Akitsu," especially with that mark she was still wearing, "Are you ok?"

Just when he thought that she was going to continue to ignore him she responded in a whispered broken tone, "Please…do not mind me…leave me be." When she spoke she trembled just enough for Minato to notice and grimace, "Broken…"

Broken? Broken what? Heart? Yeah that was probably a good guess he remembered how she had gone to Mikogami's side back in the café a few weeks ago, no doubt they had been together. With the display his younger had put on just a minute ago it looked like that was over now though. Minato crouched down having to tilt the umbrella he was holding so that he could do it and placed a hand atop her head his fingers only slightly teasing her light brown locks that fell down to near her shoulders in a wet mess.

"Afraid I can't do that Akitsu," he said forcing his smile into his tone to try and convey some warmth, she needed it. "Why don't you let me buy you one of those smoothies you seemed to like? Or something hot maybe?" he said looking down in the direction of where the café was two blocks away then back down to her curled up form, she still had yet to look at him, "The café is just down the street, what do you say?"

Under his fingers he felt her shift a bit perhaps uncomfortably with the way he just reached out and touched her without permission. Frowning somewhat at his mistake he pulled his hand back quickly and let it drop down to his side shaking his head in the process.

"Sorry about that…," Minato said softly while turning in the direction of the café down the street scolding himself for doing something so stupid. The last thing a women in her position needed was someone overstepping their bounds.

Maybe he really should just leave her be? That was the thought that crossed his mind right as he felt something tug at the sleeve of his sweater that he had on. Looking back down at her she had not moved, not really, only lifting her right hand up so that she could clasp the cuff of his sweater with her index finger and thumb. Still she kept her face buried against her knees and continued to tremble slightly be it from the cold or something else.

"W….," She started then fizzled out quickly or maybe she was just so quiet he couldn't make her out clearly.

"What?" Minato asked starting to crouch down a bit so that he was closer to her level, that he could clearly hear her if she was going to speak that softly.

Akitsu finally looked at him, from behind those messy light locks that stuck to her face in a way that seemed to frame her reddened eyes made that way from the tears sure to be mixed in with the water that dampened her features. Beautiful that was the only word for it. Sure she was drenched from the rain, had been crying, and her hair as well as her clothes were a total mess, but he still saw it. Akitsu was simply beautiful in a way that none of that really mattered. So much so that in order to keep her from seeing the sudden rush of heat to his cheeks he actually reached a hand up to scratch at his eye and turned his head away from her.

"Why are you…" she spoke with a tremble in her voice that was undeniable when it came to the pain behind her words, "Why are you doing this?"

Uncomfortably Minato reached up and scratched the back of his neck, a tick of his when he got nervous, "My father always said that you don't have to have a reason to help people. So I guess that's all Akitsu. Will you join me for that smoothie after all?"

The silence along with the sound of the rain hung between the two of them for a lengthy time. Minato was concerned that she did not believe that he simply wanted to help her and that she might think he was trying to take advantage of her in some way. Sadly there was nothing he could really do to convince her that was not fact. All he could really do it hope that she agreed to his kindness and they could work forward from there. Thankfully he got his answer.

The light haired woman nodded just slightly, so slight that had he not been paying close attention to her he was sure that he would have missed it. Then she clutched tighter onto the cloth of his sweater and fought to get to her feet. Akitsu stumbled when she had her feet back under her though falling in against him having to use her free hand to dig into the fabric that covered his chest and bundle it between her pale figures. Minato just placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to steady the girl, careful to keep his hands in safe locations as to not cause a misunderstanding.

"Easy there," he said with a small smile on his lips that he noticed the cold beauty averted her eyes from quickly, "Going to make it?"

Embarrassed her pale cheeks flushed slightly and she pulled away, but not terribly far from him Minato noticed. All the while her hand at the cuff of his sweater never let go. The hand that had been clutching the front of his sweater shifted down his arm where he was holding the umbrella and tugged on the metal of it with some need. Confused Minato slowly released hold on the handle, uncurling his fingers with hesitation wondering what she was doing and Akitsu took the implement from him. For some reason that seemed to knock the edge off the solemn expression he had seen her wearing since he first came across the street. If she wanted to carry the thing for both of them and it pleased her to do so that much he was more than happy to let her.

"Shall we?" he asked setting his now free hand on the equipment bag that carried all his stuff from practice.

Beside him she stood with a ridged posture that would have taken years of practice to master to such a perfect degree. Sadly her tender looking lips did not part to voice her answer and she instead just nodded in the same slight manor she had a moment ago.

There were not many people out in this downpour; still it was a college campus area so there were still a few stragglers moving about the sidewalks. When one or two of the students passed by them while they made their way down to the café Minato couldn't help, but notice how the woman beside him edged in closer perhaps think one of them might snatch her up stealing her from Minato. There was something he wanted to say, something to calm her mood, Minato couldn't find the correct words so he just kept his mouth shut rather than make a foolish attempt at trying to cheer her up.

They walked in silence the whole way, Minato not knowing what to say, and the cold woman beside him evidently with nothing to add which didn't surprise him considering the mood he had found her in. When he opened the door for them she calmly closed the umbrella and held it at her side out of the way not moving to give it back to him just yet. This again confused him, but he just followed her inside. The café was much warmer than being out in the rain and it looked like they were not the only ones with this idea because the place was littered with people in various stages of being caught out in the rain minutes ago.

"What can I get for you two?" the attendant asked them when it was their turn.

Minato always got the same thing when he came here so he turned to motion for Akitsu to go first since he didn't know the name of what the strawberry drink was that she got, but she just stared blank back at him with those partly lidded blue eyes. She wanted him to go first?

Turning back around Minato dug for his wallet and answered the attendant, "Give me an orange tea with a bit of honey in it please."

The woman in the café uniform flashed him a warm smile and tapped the screen to take down his order then turned to look at the woman that had come in with him. The attendant seemed to notice the state of the girl and shot the guy a questioning expression, but settled back to wait for the order.

Akitsu never took her eyes off of Minato, never once seeming to notice the attendant until she parted her lips and shifted her eyes to give her order, "Ah," she hesitated returning to the drawn out way of talking that he had become accustom to since he last met her, "Orange tea with a bit of honey please."

Her order was spoken in such a deadpan voice even Minato could tell that it was not a joke. Why did she just order the exact same thing that he always got here? Didn't she usually get that strawberry drink that he saw her with the last time he was here? Minato was certain that she enjoyed it…the reaction she made when she took a sip from it still haunted his mind.

Unlike Minato the attendant happily took down the order then accepted the money he managed to fumble out of his wallet to pay for the drinks. When he glanced back at Akitsu after paying she just had gone back to watching him with that tired looking expression. Strange girl. They waited for their drinks then found a two person table that they could sit at, Akitsu held out his chair for him, an act that made Minato decidedly uncomfortable. Instead of taking it when offered he dropped his equipment bag there near the table and undid the zipper down the front of his sweater. Since they had come inside he had been meaning to give it to her. The plain white button down she wore was showing off far too much of the black bra she was wearing under the soaked cloth.

After he drug it off and she realized that he was trying to set it around her shoulders that look of bland disinterest fired up with worry and confusion. Quickly she parted her lips like she wanted to say something, to tell him that it was not necessary perhaps, but Minato never gave her the chance and just tucked it down in around the front of her.

"You need it a lot more than I, though I am sure most of the guys in the room were enjoying the sight I don't want you to catch a cold," Minato said pulling back from her so that he could take the chair that she had offered to him.

If she was embarrassed by the idea of those in the room eyeing her body she didn't seem to show it, not even the faintest hint of red marred her cheeks when he was able to see her come around to take her own seat across from him. Wrapped up in the big sweater he was wearing she looked small, Akitsu didn't bother to use the sleeves for her own arms and instead just clutched both sides of the garment and held it closed over herself. If Minato didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw her snuggle in against the collar of it and take in his scent. Still all of her movements were so small and exact that he couldn't be sure. Instead he just raised his own drink up and enjoyed it starting a conversation that he needed to have with her.

"So…Do you live around here?" he hoped that after they were done here he could at least walk her home, maybe check up on her another day down the line? No…that was to forward, at least for him.

Akitsu shook her head in a short turn and answered quietly over her own cup of tea held up in the both of her hands like it was some sort of grand gift, "I do not have a place to go. Up until today I was staying at Mikogami-sama's residence."

That made some sense, the only times he had seen the girl she had been at the heel of the rich brat each time. With the way she had been acting even around him he had an easy follow up question.

"If you do not mind me asking were you some sort of maid at his residence?" Minato said blowing off a bit of the excess heat from the top of the tea just as he drank from his mug.

The cold expressional woman across from him lowered her eyes and watched the action then mimicked it with her own mug of tea; the act was not lost on Minato. Her eyes turned away from his attentive gaze and locked with the mug of tea he had gotten her, he wondered just what she was battling with because it was obvious even having just met her that there was more going on behind those blue eyes then she let on.

"Ah…"Akitsu said shifting her eyes back to answer him, "Of a sort…but not anymore…it is impossible for me to be of any use."

Impossible? What the hell? Minato narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to beat the shit out of the younger student in their next sparring match on Tuesday coming up the following week. Just what had he said to this woman that would have her feel that she was useless?

"I am sure that is not true Akitsu," Minato offered though he was not sure exactly what to say just yet.

"Broken…useless…lost…" Akitsu stated like the three words were ones that had been spoken to her and not something she was coming up with on the spot.

Minato grit his teeth and downed a bit more of the tea then he meant to, scalding the back of his tongue in the process, but with how angry he was he hardly noticed. This was unacceptable. He had half a mind to go over to the assholes place and give him a fucking talking to. And by talk of course he meant beating him to a bloody pulp.

If not for the soft feeling of Akitsu's hand covering his own on the table Minato probably would have gone on thinking up ways of just how he could punish the idiot for his transgressions. Instead he was brought back to the present and his eyes shot to the bare hand that covered his own. Cold, her skin was so cold to the touch, but that made sense with how she got caught out in the rain like that. Almost on queue with him thinking it over he felt a flush in her skin that warmed her hand considerably. If it was something odd she didn't let on any hints, instead Minato was left to raise his attention back up to the woman across to him. The tea sat quietly on the table where she had left it, only two times had she enjoyed it so far, and not like she had with the smoothie he would have noticed that, but still she seemed much better than when he approached her.

"You are not useless Akitsu," he stated evenly trying to keep the anger out of his voice when he said it over how she had been treated, "Since you do not have a place to stay for the night and if you like why don't you come back with me? My family runs a small boarding house and right now we are without a few tenants so we have plenty of extra space. Staying the night shouldn't be a problem with my family and tomorrow you can think about what it is you want to do going forward?"

Those distant eyes widened considerably at this offer, she had not been expecting it, hell he had not been expecting to offer it. Akitsu turned her attention down to the mug of her tea and teased the rim of it with her fingers while she seemed to be thinking it over.

"Do….does Minata-sama live at the boarding house as well?" she asked unable to meet his eyes.

Suddenly he was very worried that she was going to turn down his offer," I do, along with my mother, my father passed away just before I was born. We have a couple other tenants and the place is a bit run down, but its home."

Still she didn't lift her eyes away from the tea that she was suddenly so intent on, but she did answer his offer, "Akitsu will come home with Minata-sama if it is truly alright…" something in her voice let on how tentative she was about accepting this offer, like he might snatch it out from under her if she was not careful.

She would? Minato couldn't help his smile from breaking through, this was not how he saw this situation working out, but he couldn't help widening his lips in a grin. One that when Akitsu saw it out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help herself and curled her own in the faintest of ways sure that he had missed it.

They finished up their tea without much conversation, mostly because Minato could only think of one thing.

Oh God what was his mother going to say.

* * *

The boarding house had only been in the family since his mother and father settled down wanting to run something like it after getting married. They had wanted to take the time to build it back up from the squalor it had originally been in when they first bought the place, but not long after their marriage and when his mother was just barely with child his father died of an unexpected illness. From what Minato understood his mother did what she could to fix the place up on her own after he was born, but most of the place still needed several repairs to get up to the state they dreamed it could be one day when they moved in. Over the years Minato himself had a hand in repairing just about everything the house had to offer. From the kitchen, to the roof, to the wall that ran around the edge of the property at one point he had shored it all up.

The house itself was a traditional Japanese two story with a large living room that they used for meals that the house provided to residents paying rent at no extra charge. Four rooms downstairs and four upstairs plus an extra bedroom they didn't really talk about with visitors. His mother tended to pass most of the day in the large kitchen preparing the meals for the house or out in the yard, beside a sizable bathhouse that was separate from the main house training her form with her sword. Oh yeah, sword, she had been the one to teach him from the moment he could carry one. Minato might be able to easily best any opponent he had come across growing up, but he had never beaten his mother in a serious match. A fact she always held over his head.

"I am back!" Minato called out after opening the front door and heading into the small mud room where he could kick off his sneakers and set down his bag. It was tradition to announce when one of them got back to the house, all in all even though the residents were not a real family it had adapted to be that way just the same.

Behind him Akitsu lingered near the door and looked like she might not think that it was ok for her to just step inside. Minato turned and sat down on the raised wooden floor that covered the whole of the house except for the stone that lined the kitchen floor to get his house shoes on and looked back at the hesitant girl.

"It's alright you can come on in Akitsu."

From behind him a voice raised in answer filled with light hearted flair, "Can she now Minato-kun?"

Akitsu didn't move an inch instead she looked shocked, shocked? Her expression couldn't be confused for anything else. Eyes widened, face slightly slacked, and her lips parted just so.

Behind him his mother had come out of the kitchen when he called and headed towards them down the main hall to greet them there at the entrance beside where the stairs lead up to the second level. Miya, his mother, had an apron on that was dirty in a few places with flour where she had been busy making the dinner that filled the whole of the house with a pleasant smell along with a traditional looking miko of white and purple. Whenever someone met her and found out that Minato was her son they were always surprised, she had him when she was very young was all. At least young for these days.

"This is Akitsu, she needed a place to stay for the night and I was hoping that she might be able to use one of the free rooms," Minato supplied slipping on his house shoes then standing back up between the two women. His mother had her oddly colored purple hair drawn up in a ponytail, something she did when she was working in the house her eyes never turned away from the new woman Minato had brought home. "Akitsu, this is my mother Miya Asama."

Neither one of them moved, Akitsu looked afraid to flinch if he had to put a name to her expression and his mother seemed to be judging Akitsu with sharp eyes. Minato was not sure if they were going to get along after this, or if he was going for some reason be pulling them apart in a second when they started to lash out at one another.

His mother slapped the ladle in her hand against her free palm and rounded on him with an accusing look, "Have you kissed this woman Minato!?"

What? All of the color drained out of his face from the shock of the quick question. Upon realizing the connotation of the question Minato's face turned a one eighty and flushed as hard as possible. If he could he probably would have self-combusted right then and there and brought the house down with him in a hellfire.

"Mother!" he shouted turning to look between the both of them quickly settling back on his family, "That is hardly a reasonable question for an introduction…" he said lowly under his breath only to be met with a quick snap of her hand and the ladle she was holding being brought down atop of his head.

Whack!

"Ouch…"

"Akitsu has done no such thing with your son Asama-sama…"Akitsu said with the most confidence he had heard in her voice yet. Behind her she had her arms clasp neatly allowing her to stand that much straighter. Had Minato not been under threat of being hit again he might have enjoyed the sight of what it did to the rest of her form.

"I see…" his mother stated evenly after retracting the metal implement from her sons head. Her questioning eyes noted that the woman was holding the umbrella her son had set out with that morning as well as the mark on the girl's forehead, but she said nothing on the two facts.

Those grey ice blues searched over Minato once, Akitsu still standing just outside the house not having come a step closer and she looked to him at least like she desperately wanted to still accept his offer for a place to stay.

Instead she gave a deep bow keeping her eyes to the ground near her feet her light brown locks freshly dry from the rain hiding her face in a shadow, "Forgive my intrusion, I will be on my way," her voice was cold and without a hint of emotion to give away how she truly felt at the prospect.

Minato wanted to say something, something to fix the situation; luckily he didn't have to do so.

"I hardly think that will be required Akitsu," Miya said having stepped forward down into the mud room so that she could reach out and set a hand on the back of the young woman's head that was bowed trying to show her respect. Instantly Minato was reminded of how he had done a similar thing earlier when he approached the distraught girl. "This would not be the Asama household if we sent you away in your time of need. You may stay the night here if you need to. Minato can drag one of the spare futons into the extra room beside my own here downstairs for you to sleep on."

The placement was not lost on Minato, there were three open bedrooms upstairs, his own on the far end of the house, and his mother had just placed Akitsu in the room closest to the front door. If she wanted to sneak out of the assigned room for any reason Miya would hear the movement.

"You…are certain?" Akitsu whispered just above what was needed for the other two to hear. What was going on between the two of them? The girl he had pulled in off the street was trembling again, for what reason he couldn't guess.

Miya looked back over her shoulder at Minato, "Fetch one of the spare futons and see about cleaning that room up a bit will you Minato. Akitsu can help me set out everything for dinner."

Light hair flashed just after his mother spoke and Akitsu straightened up looking troubled by what she had heard, "Please…I will clean the room…"

His mother was having none of that though and wrapped an arm around her shoulders so that she might be able to draw the younger woman inside, "Not to worry Akitsu, you and I need to have a conversation."

From his point of view it looked like everything was going to work out, just how that had happened Minato had no idea. All he did know was that he had missed something and it was big. Whatever it was he was not going to be brought into the loop right now and he did want to make sure everything was settled for their guest tonight.

"It's alright Akitsu, let me take care of it," Minato said speaking warmly trying to reassure the girl as well as himself of that fact, "She does not bite, just watch out for that ladle."

It was a joke of course, but his mother did not see it that way throwing him a withering gaze while she started to lead a reluctant Akitsu down towards the living room. Akitsu kept her eyes on Minato until she could no longer look over her shoulder and see him. Instead she had to content herself by tugging the sweater she still wore of his tighter in around herself like it was some sort of shield against danger.

Until they disappeared behind the paper divider closed behind them after heading into the living room Minato watched in turn. There was something about the girl he couldn't put his finger on. Sure she was odd, that was easy to discern for anyone. So that was not it, Minato remembered how her hand felt back at the café, how it warmed after touching him he was pretty sure a hand heating that quickly was not normal. All questions and no answers, it could wait though he had work to do. Instead of voicing his concerns he turned and headed off to get the chore done before dinner was finished.

* * *

The hour was very late and she shouldn't be up, but she finally heard it, the distinct squeak of the boards in the hallway bending under foot by someone out of their room. Miya pushed herself up out of her own bed, the room around her silent and gathered her robe so that she could give chase.

Upstairs she followed their newest resident padding down the hallway silently until she made it to the door that lead to her son's room. The door was left slightly ajar so that only a sliver of light from the hallway brought upon by the moonlight that filtered in through the large hallway windows shown inside. Thanks to the light she could look within Minato's room without having to touch the door itself giving herself away to the two people within. One was fast asleep framed by the light coming through the door while the other stood over him in silence. Akitsu was dressed in a large shirt that Minato had given her, with the name of his university across the breast of it, upon instruction from Miya herself standing there just watching her son sleep like some sort of sentinel charged to the task.

Miya was about to reach for the door to call her out of the room when Akitsu made her move. The young girl knelt down then stretched herself out beside Minato on the futon just large enough for the both of their forms, but she made no move to wake him. If anything the cold woman took great pains in making sure she did not touch him. Even out in the hallway Miya could hear what the girl was whispering against her son's ear with tears gracing her cheeks.

"Why can't I be your Sekirei…, you are so kind," Akitsu said quietly since the last thing she seemed to want to do was wake him, "I would do my best…you would not discard me like Mikogami ... I am sure of it."

This was a heavily intimate moment Miya had stumbled upon in the night, but it was not one she did not expect. Since the second she laid eyes on the Sekirei Akitsu she had worried that their family would finally be pulled back into that whirlwind. The two other residents while Sekirei themselves had sworn oaths to the death that they would never involve her son in their affairs. This snow woman was a wild card, one that she tried to put the fear of god into while Minato was setting up the girl's room for the night. Thinking back Miya remembered her husband and how intense the draw had been, she found she couldn't fault the girl for still going behind her back. At least it seemed she took the warning to heart since she was not waking him.

Even if Minato did know about Sekirei, even if he did agree to be her Ashikabi there was a singular issue and the two women here for this scene both knew it. Akitsu couldn't bond with and human; she was a scrapped number, tested on so that all that came after her could safely bond with humans. If she tried to bond with Miya's son simply nothing would happen, unlike the rest of her kind no human had the ability strong enough to draw out Akitsu's wings because of the experiments. Zero Seven, this girl's designation was simply alone without hope, all of this true, but Miya was still concerned.

Between the girls tears she made out only a few more words then Akitsu cried herself to sleep. Ashikabi, anything, and please, those were her words and Miya found herself unable to go drag the girl out of the room after that. Akitsu could have this night, whatever tomorrow brought and what direction she decided to go with her future could be built off this experience.

Miya slid the door the rest of the way closed sighing softly when she was certain they were not going to wake within and padded back down the hall, away from the fated pair.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with another chapter. So far it looks like this will hopefully be updated every 1-1/2 weeks. This one was a full seven days.

Of course I don't own Sekirei. This is just for the stress relief writing gives me.

Also anyone reading in case you are interested I may be posting a Mass Effect story at some point very soon so keep an eye out for that.

Thank you for the reviews and reads as well.

Enjoy

* * *

Total Confusion

Getting up in the Asama household, at least for those not paying rent to stay there meant getting up early. So early in fact that when Minato first opened his eyes and took a long sleepy breath his exhale was still a clouded mist. Ever since he was big enough to be helping with the chores around the boarding house his mother had him getting up just before the sun. At first he had complained, he was just a little kid after all, that's all they were really supposed to do. After a time though Minato found that he enjoyed it, getting up before the rest of the world and enjoying those silent minutes in the morning.

This morning like everyone before it waking up in this very room, Minato sat up and ran a hand through his black hair trying to fix that mess into some semblance of how he liked to wear it, rather than just laying about in every direction. After that he rubbed his eyes and took that second waking breath of the new day. Something in the air caught his attention though and his routine was derailed. What was that smell?

Those sleepy hazel eyes searched the room for the source of the sweet scent that he could have sworn he just detected. Sadly he couldn't place what it smelled like and he was alone in the room. Maybe it was just something left over from a dream he reasoned. Still it was time to start the day.

Minato pushed himself out of bed then drew on a pair of lose black exercise shorts and a worn white shirt with the college's Kendo club name across the front of it out of his closet. Taking one last look around the room after he rolled up his futon and bedding until he needed them that night he headed off into the dimly lit hallway and down into the main living room.

The Asama boarding house main room was tatami mat floored with a large table for their meals dominating most of the space. Off in the corner was a TV his mother bought when one of their more permanent residence spoke up about wanting one, Minato hardly ever watched it though.

It was early, the sun was just starting to filter over the rooftops of the large city they lived in the suburbs around, but his mother was already up how long before him Minato couldn't guess.

"Ah Minato-kun, " she said cheerfully coming out of the kitchen, that the room also opened up to, carrying a tray of tea like she did most mornings, "Did you sleep alright?"

Minato rubbed his left shoulder, where it was stiff from the sparring the day before and took a seat at the large table nodding in thanks to the tea set out front of him, "For the most part I did. Awfully cold this morning, did a front come in overnight?"

Across from his Miya tensed just as she was taking her seat at her words because of something that he had said, "It is getting closer and closer to that time of year, but you are right, this morning is unseasonably cold," she said lifting her cup to enjoy the fruits of her early labor.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while after that. Most mornings this went on for the better part of twenty minutes while the both of them woke up and enjoyed that first cup of tea.

This morning was not fated to be like the rest, this one was important.

"Minato-kun, we need to have a talk," Miya said setting down her mug with a serious hint to her voice.

Minato perked a brow at this, but he set down his own tea in turn, "What about? "

Miya hesitated turning her eyes off in the direction of the first room on the lower floor, it was where she had the shire to her late husband, the one she made a promise to that she would attempt to keep their son out of this particular business as long as possible.

When she looked back at her son though it was with a compassionate look of worry and a voice of hopeful understanding, "We need to have a talk about Sekirei and Ahsikabi."

Confused Minato reached for the tea pot and once again filled up his mug not feeling the least bit comfortable with how his mother was addressing the strange subject.

"And those are?"

"Fated pairs, but for me to explain them I have to take a couple steps back," she said motioning for her son to pour her another cup, which he thankfully did not hesitated to do, "You remember how I told you that your father worked for MBI before I died?"

MBI was one of those major companies that had much more power and sway then they should. Every country had a handful. MBI had their hands in just about everything, medical, tech, even real state if the recent new article in the paper about them buying up most of Tokyo was anything to go off of. Minato's father was one of the few founders of the company and was there just before it skyrocketed to where it was now amongst the global market, that was at least before he died.

"Of course I remember that, what does that have to do with Seki-...what was that?"

"Sekirei," she supplied taking another drink from her tea before going on, "Believe it or not the fellow founders along with your father came across something rather extraordinary when the company was first coming together. They came across a space ship."

Ok, Minato tried not to laugh at this, but he couldn't help it and at least cracked a small smile, one that was instantly wiped away by his mother.

"Explain to me how an unknown company goes from not existing roughly nineteen years ago to the second most dominant company in the global market, let alone Japan," Miya said eyes sternly serious about this fact.

It was strange. She was not the first one to bring it up either. Plenty of papers had looked into it without any real result beyond that the company was just blessed with many prodigies. The leaps in technology across so many fields had been incredible and it was why the company sat where it did today.

"Ok…let's say I believe you…what are these Sekirei things you are talking about? Some kind of aliens?" Minato tentatively asked with a shake of his head that said he was not totally ready to believe just yet.

"Precisely," she answered offhandedly.

Minato grumbled feeling more and more like this was some joke his mother was trying to pull over him since she had always been the better morning person between the two of them.

"Right, with stalk eyes, wings, and green skin I am sure, "he said chuckling dryly.

Miya shook her head and smiled across to him in her motherly way that had him feeling like he was back in grade school, "Hardly, Sekirei look just like you and I for the most part, though the wings are assuredly true, but only occasionally needed. They don't flop about at all times if that is what you are picturing. "

Realizing that no matter how disbelieving he looked he was not going to be able to derail this crazy train Minato filled his mug a last time and reached for one of the muffins she left for them on the tray.

"And?"

Frowning, his mother ignored his disproving tone and plowed ahead with her explanation hopeful that her son would come around at some point during it. "Sekirei came here from a doomed planet and as such their numbers are few, fewer than two hundred at last count of those known and they needed a way to preserve their species. In their culture males and females can 'react' to one of the opposite gender and in rare cases the same gender for the purpose of bonding. The one reacted to is called the Ashikabi. While it is unusual for an Ashikabi to have multiple mates react to them it is possible and not frowned upon for them to accept such advances as it is a struggle to find one for a Sekirei in the first place. So much so that their culture developed to not have some of the more common taboos that humans have."

Minato mimicked the frown his mother wore and tried to follow all of this in his head, "So…Sekirei and Ashikabi are like husband and wife…"

His mother shook her head quickly at this and set down her tea once more, "Not exactly. While I said that it is common to only have two in such a bond, because more can be included the term does not strictly fit for them, though it is the closest thing to what we understand."

"And what does this have to do with MBI?" Minato asked wondering just why for the twentieth time since this conversation started his mother was bringing up this insane topic.

"The reaction when a Sekirei find someone has something to do with the Ashikabi's genetics like there is a matching pair between the two," Miya said with a hand raised up so that she could press a finger trying to remembering exactly what the circumstances were, "Your father realized this and because of the limited number of Sekirei found MBI worked to alter said marker so that they could react to human DNA since the two are so similar."

He dropped what was left of the crumbled muffin into his lap at that with a blank expression on his face.

"You are saying my father altered alien DNA so that they could mate with humans?"

Once again she nodded with a complete seriousness to her features that made Minato groan.

"Meeting ones Ashikabi is the most important moment in a young Sekirei's life, nothing in human experience really meets up to it, and nothing else truly matters as much to a Sekirei after finding theirs. The bond that is formed is something not understood, but of course the scientists at MBI decided to try." Miya sighed softly regretting having to depart this next string of information before she even got it past her lips, "In order to make sure the other Sekirei could bond with humans a handful had to be tested on and a few out of the handful were rendered incapable of bonding with anyone. They still feel the reaction, but they will never have that bond and as such they were given the designation 'Scrapped Numbers'."

Scrapped numbers huh? Minato thought that over some. If he was taking what she was saying at face value, what she was telling him about finding one's Ashikabi was so important something like that would be terrible. This was beside the fact that a name like that didn't exactly sound sunshiny.

"That is…," he paused trying to find the right word for how he felt about the prospect of another hoping all their life for something that they would never have while all others around enjoyed it," Horrible."

Somehow that didn't feel like enough.

She nodded and reached for a muffin of her own, "All Sekirei wear a special mark, but Scrapped Numbers have theirs in a totally different spot then the rest of their race. Among their own kind they are looked down on by the whole as failures for their inability to bond. Some even go as far as to call them broken."

In a dark corner of the Kendo club aces mind something clicked and he tried to grasp for it.

"Broken…?"

Across from him Minato's mother watched as her son started to put everything together. All of the facts that she had been laying out for him with care until he could come to the final conclusion on his own.

"Akitsu," Minato said softly without understanding, he didn't want to believe any of this.

Miya nodded with concern that was not for her son this time, "Yes, she is a Sekirei and like I was explaining while she can still react she cannot bond. All of her kind reacts in different ways. Those asides I can without a doubt tell you she was reacting to you Minato."

"But she can't bond…" this spoken breathlessly like he felt some hint of the pain this woman must be going through if this was all true.

After patting her lips with one of the napkins from the tray Miya cleaned her of any leftover muffin crumbs and frowned in agreement, "That is why she left this morning before the both of us even thought about getting up. I don't think she could face you or me for another second."

Minato shot up from his seat kneeling beside the table unable to contain the shock he felt behind a calm exterior, "She what!"

Quickly he rounded the table and rushed down the hallway to that first room that she had been using for the night. Miya followed after him slowly, but he never even saw her. Minato threw open the door made of wood and paper to reveal a tidy room within. The futon was carefully rolled and set in the corner along with his college shirt folded neatly beside it. Without hesitation or thought he rounded to look back at his mother coming down the hall.

"Where did she go?!"

"I couldn't hope to guess…maybe back to MBI?" That was all that came to her mind about the cursed young woman.

Like a gun Minato turned and hurried out the door leaving his house shoes in his wake strewn across the walk deciding not to even take the time to put on his sneakers.

Behind him, left in that wake, his mother Miya sighed with regret and glanced over her shoulder to that front room where the memory of her husband resided. While she had not told him everything about the situation it had been enough to set him on his way. The fact that she herself was a Sekirei would have to wait.

Towards that memory she whispered, "I am sorry hun, but it was time he knew."

* * *

His lungs burned and his bare feet hurt, but he couldn't stop, he just kept running.

It was still early and most of the city was still asleep so there were not many people out and about yet, not that he was considering even stopping for cross walks right now. If she used the tram to get back to MBI he was screwed, but if she instead went by foot he knew just the directions she would have to take.

When he rushed by pedestrians with hurried apologies people looked upon him with strange glances. Minato didn't care; he couldn't stop to, and hurried leaping over a bike rack when he couldn't get around a crowd of elementary school kids. Car tires screeched to a halt every time he blindly rushed passed a red no walk sign and there were more than a few rude gestures displayed. Still the Kendo Grand Champion ran.

The cold morning air hurt, hurt more than any strike he had ever sustained, but it had to be worth it. Minato had to find her. Around that last corner he was on the street that led right up to the MBI downtown main building. He remembered where it was because back when he was in high school his class had taken a field trip there to learn about genetics, ironic in the current situation. Out front, just as his body was ready to give in and kill him he spotted that light colored hair.

Minato stumbled half a block away into a shop sign just set out by an owner all the same.

"Akitsu!"

Down the street hearing him several heads turned. Men and women on their way to work, school children trying to hurry along so that they were not late, and one blue eyed Sekirei all stopped what they were doing for a second to see where the sound came from.

Quickly he righted the sign he had stumbled into and made it the rest of the way down the walk towards the front of the MBI building where the woman stood at the steps with all intent of going inside.

"Minato?" she said in a whisper looking surprised to see him there of all places after leaving the boarding house earlier that morning, "How did you get here?" Looking around she didn't see any car he had come in be it a taxi or anything else.

Doubled over with his hands on his knees the black haired guy attempted to catch his breath, but really that was a losing battle at this point, "I….I…ran…"

Those blue eyes widened and she tried to extend a hand to rest on his back while he was attempting to calm down, "That is over five miles."

Tiredly Minato just gave up and fell back onto his butt then finally his back with arms outstretched on either side of himself taking up a good portion of the sidewalk there in front of the building. Frankly he was too exhausted to care. Sweat drenched his shirt, his hair was everywhere, and his lips were even flushed purple from him straining so much.

Even worn out as he was he still managed to smile a bit at the sight of her standing over him with that concerned look in her eyes, instead of that usual unreadable expression she always wore, "In case…you…didn't…see…the other day…I am in pretty good shape," that last part rattled off with haste before he ran out of breath.

He meant the sparring session at the club dojo where he matched up with Mikogami, she must have remembered it because that concerned face showed the smallest hint of color. Then that faded to nothing.

"You mother does not want me around you Minato-sama, she told me so herself. People like me-…"

Tiredly he lifted one hand up and just pointed at her, "Seki…rei."

There it was again, that look of shock. Slacked features, slightly widened eyes and delicate parted lips.

Quickly she regained herself and glanced around like someone might have overheard and understood him.

Minato just shook his head and let his arm drop back to his side, "I…do…don't care."

This was not exactly how he pictured this going in his head, he imagined he would be standing at the very least when he found her, but his legs just didn't want to agree with him right now.

"You know then," she asked taking just the smallest step from him after the question.

Was she worrying about the fact that she was an alien? That didn't affect him wanting to help her the day before at all and it had not changed anything now. As far as he was concerned she was still the same strange girl he enjoyed the company of tea with just yesterday. Still there was that strange mark on her fore hea…THE MARK.

"You reacted to me." He stated flatly hanging it out there for her to deny if that is how she wanted to handle it.

Akitsu flushed again just slightly at the height of her cheeks and gave a small nod in response.

"Then I am your Ashikabi," he didn't know what he was saying, not really. It confused the hell out of him, everything that his mother had tried to explain. All Minato knew was that when he spoke that title the girl before him crumbled to tears unable to hold them back?

She nodded making no move to hide from his gaze, or stop the tears from rolling off her cheeks.

Minato felt them, really felt them. They fell on his chest hitting his shirt without the literal weight of a train, but that's the effect they had on him just the same. Only one more thing came to mind to say and he hoped it was the right one.

He tried, stressed his body and pushed himself so he was sitting up with a hand behind him holding his frame up, "No Akitsu," he started reaching out with the other so that he could tiredly grasp for her shirt only to miss, "I am your Ashikabi."

She took the exhausted hand for him and fell to her knees beside Minato scraping them on the pavement with how Akitsu suddenly dropped. Those tears halted at not what he said, because it was the same as the last, but at how he said it. She clasped both her hands over the one that had been offered to her and held on like it was a life preserver. Minato's smile grew when she darted her eyes seemingly searching his trying to find the answer to what she was inevitably going to ask of him.

"You…"she breathed unable to look away from him, "even though I am broken?"

Minato shook his head and pulled his hand back from behind him sitting forward just a bit more so he could be steady when he did, "You are…not…broken," said cupping her cheek with his fingers, pushing aside a new set of fresh tears , "Not to me. " The messy haired guy shrugged his shoulders tiredly and teased her, "If you will have me."

The fatigued Kendo Champion finally got it all out.

When the ice Sekirei snatched him up in her arms and held him close he could only smile.

There was that sweet smell that he had awoken to.

"I…I will b…be your Sekirei…my Ashikabi," the ice queen stammered between choked tears.

Lips met, sweet tastes were exchanged, and then the whole world went white for the both of them.

* * *

She had wings it was all Minato could think about as they made their way back to the boarding house. When they kissed there on the sidewalk out of Akitsu sprung the most stunning light blue feathered wings made of ice. Ice! It was simply indescribable to anyone that had not been there to see it. Minato was certain that no matter whom he told they would not believe what had happened. And the kiss, she just leaned him and took his lips before he could say anything. Don't get him wrong he would have never waved her off it was just surprising. The feeling of warmth that it filled him with was something that he would rather not think a long time about right now though.

Finally there was what she told him.

With her lips taken from his she spoke directly against his waiting ear, "Akitsu Sekirei number Zero Seven," he could feel her smile there, wider than he had ever seen her wear it, "Forever and always my Ashikabi."

Looking over at her now he had to flush at not only those words she had spoken, but their current predicament. Sadly she was partially carrying him. Because of the way he had sprinted off to find her he still didn't have his legs under him and she had taken his left arm over her shoulder without him having to ask. If she did that to save his pride he didn't know. Minato was glad she had.

They were nearing the station for the tram they could use to head back when Akitsu suddenly stopped. This drew Minato to glance over again and notice what it was she had stopped to look at. Her grey blue eyes, half lidded as they always were, had their attention stolen by a traditional clothing store. It was one Minato had seen a time or two when he was in this part of town. A lot of people from the area did their shopping around the station; it always brought in the most people so the best shops were nearby.

"Do you like these sorts of clothes Akitsu?" He asked hoping to learn something new about her by chance.

Akitsu snapped out of her daze and froze as if she had forgotten he was there at all. Minato didn't think that she was going to answer him so he looked back from the glass just in time to catch one of her textbook nods, slight as they were. There was a bit of a tint to her cheeks, faint, so he didn't let his eyes linger.

Hmm, well he didn't really know anything about those sorts of clothes, but there were two other renters that were luckily by chance women that might. Maybe they would be willing to take her down to look for some clothes? After all Akitsu could only keep wearing the same set of clothes and things that he lent to her for so long.

"Why don't we see about you getting some new clothes later today after I have had a chance to wash and rest a bit?" Minato offered following the locked eyes she turned back to the window taking in a particular piece she was sure to be looking at, "I know someone that knows a bit more about this stuff than I do that could take you."

Those eyes she shot him, was that disappointment? Maybe she had wanted to go with him instead?

Akitsu still smiled faintly and responded, "Ah…" eyes lowering away from his to linger near the glass, " I would like that."

The tram home thankfully was pretty empty, only a handful of people aboard. Of them the women looked a bit shocked to see Minato with a woman of Akitsu's caliber; it was true it looked like they shouldn't be sitting together at all. The men on the other hand made little effort to hide the sideways glances they were giving his Sekirei, she didn't seem to notice their attention at all, but Minato felt a pit in his stomach starting to grind deeper after each one.

It was an odd feeling to suddenly be attached to her. Minato thought about it all the way from the station back to the boarding house. Reluctantly Akitsu gave up her station of supporting him when he told her that he could handle it from here in out, but at the sight of her lowered expression he snatched her hand without looking down at it and led the way up the hill back towards the house. Hesitating only long enough to make sure she had not been grabbed by someone else in her surprise she followed.

Back at the house Minato was surprised to find it empty, or at least the renters were quietly in their rooms. On the bulletin board there near the door his mother had left him a note that let him know she would be back before dinner having gone to the market. Just the same they would need to talk more, Minato had so many questions that needed to be answered. Like why Akitsu was following him so closely everywhere he went in the house. Fearing his mother might react poorly to Minato showing up hand in hand with the girl he dropped the embrace in favor of safely, but everywhere he went in the house checking for residents she stuck to him like glue.

Even after he took a quick trip upstairs, followed by Akitsu, to grab some clothes for the bath he realized that she fully intended to follow him inside while he washed up.

"Why don't you wait for me back at the house," he said somewhat awkwardly at the idea of her coming into the bath with him.

Akitsu turned her eyes from him and looked back at the main Asama house then eyed the bathhouse her Ashikabi was halfway stepping into already. She shook her head.

"Akitsu will come in as well."

She said it so plainly Minato worried if she knew it was not normal for men and women to even bathe together. Wait….did Sekirei bathe together with male Sekirei? Gah…too many questions. Minato reached his hand up and scratched the back of his neck shaking his head back in turn quickly.

"No, you can't come into the bath with me Akitsu," he said trying to keep the light red tint of his cheeks from showing without much success.

Again she looked away from him and inspected the bath house like some sort of stone faced tactician at work. She must have found what she was looking for because she turned back to him a second or two latter and lifted her right hand to point at one of the high windows of the bathhouse.

"Akitsu will remain outside if her Ashikabi leaves that window open," she spoke dropping her arm back down to her side, the look that couldn't possibly be confused with a pout across her lips. It couldn't.

Not possibly.

What? Was she serious? Minato leaned out of the doorway and took a look up to the window in question. It could technically be opened from the inside if one wanted to, but why was she being so insistent about this? It was almost like she didn't want to let him out of her sight. Wait. Those hazel eyes turned back and took account of the woman standing there. Akitsu looked like a stone, stiff and proper poise, but he noticed it. Minato noticed how the index finger of her left hand curled to tighten into the pleated skirt she wore.

"I am not going to disappear on you Akitsu," he smiled reassuringly; "You know that right?"

If that was what was bothering her she didn't let on and just responded in an even tone, "The window?"

Relenting and beaten Minato just nodded heading inside, "Hai hai, I will leave it open."

With the door closed behind him he undressed and started the large bath going, after he was done maybe he should suggest she get in as well? Instantly a terribly erotic picture flew past his mind. No. Minato shook it off and headed to wash himself off at the small shower. He was settling in with the water at a comfortable temperature when he heard what sounded like a rock hit the window somewhere above him.

"Ashikabi?!"

She was worried about him. Quickly he got up on his tiptoes and propped the small window open so that he could keep his side of the deal, hopefully keeping her from barging in after him. That was the last thing that he needed right now.

"Right sorry, I forgot." He said with a sigh setting his hands against the cool rock wall enjoying the feeling of the warm water running over his head then down his body.

This was exactly what he needed. His muscles hurt from being pushed as hard as they were and they were already starting to stiffen in places. He was going to be very sore tomorrow. It was his feet that hurt the most since he had run off barefoot, what was he thinking doing that?

That was a good question, why had he just run off upon hearing she had left. Gently he lent his forehead against the wall and listened to the water, it always helped him think. His mother told him that Akitsu left and what…what had he felt, what was his first reaction? Thinking back he couldn't lie to himself, panic. There was something else there a feeling of sudden loss attributed to her leaving as well that he felt. Minato had met and lost touch with plenty of people over the years, everyone did, but this had felt different. Like a piece was missing and now that he was realizing that it kind of scared him. Why did he feel that way?

"Akitsu are you there?"

He only had to wait a breath for his answer, "Of course Ashikabi-sama."

There was that title again; he would have to talk to her about trying to use his regular name sometime soon. Minato understood why she was being so liberal with using it for now; she thought she was never going to get the chance.

"What does it feel like when a Sekirei starts to react to their Ashikabi?"

Minato hoped that she would answer him and that he had not just asked something so personal that she was going to clam up.

"Ah," she said softly then trailed off leaving Minato to wonder if she was gathering her thoughts or not answering him on purpose, "That is a hard question to answer. Sekirei react differently depending on themselves and their Ashikabi."

That made sense, humans were all different in the way we did things, why wouldn't another race be the same way. Still, the way he felt had been very strange, the drive to find her undeniable.

"And you?"

This time there was an understandably long silence before he got his answer.

"Ah," she said tentatively," the first time I laid eyes on you Ashikabi-sama it felt like a warm fire curling around my body and burying itself within my breast. It was a wonderful experience. The fire is there even now, though I do not know if this is how other Sekirei react."

Minato thought back to the first time he saw her knelt down there at the dojo flanked by Mikogami's flunkies and it actually made him smile. Not even they could ruin the picture she had painted for him. Still it led to his next question. He turned off the shower and set himself down into the hot bath sighing at the feeling of his muscles relaxing under the warm water.

"So you knew that I was your Ashikabi back even then, that must have been hard," he said somberly remembering the way his mother had spoken about her condition, "Do you know why you no longer have the mark on your forehead?"

After they left the steps of MBI he had noticed her forehead was clear of the strange mark he had always identified her by and he had wanted to ask what it meant. Hopefully it was a good thing. The way she had reacted in the past when he had glanced at it had been less then pleasant. Minato guessed that was the mark his mother was talking about when it came to special cases like hers.

"That was a mark of a scrapped number unable to be marked by her Ashikabi," he could hear it in her voice, the pride she was taking in explaining this to him, "I no longer need it."

Minato couldn't help himself and broke into a smile. He was sure she was doing the same on her side of the wall.

There was a good long silence after that. Minato enjoyed his soothing bath and Akitsu sat in her silence somewhere outside of the bathhouse leaving him to look after himself. All things must come to an end though and he was starting to get light headed. Carefully he made his way out to get dressed in some jeans and a tee shirt. Pushing the door of the bathhouse open he darted his head around looking for her. When he did find her his expression softened considerably.

There propped up sitting in a kneeling position Akitsu slept with her side leaned against the bath house. Like this her usual expressionless look took on something of an innocent shade. The way her chest softly rose and fell in turn with each breath only added to the effect.

"Right, well let's get you inside."

As quietly as possible he crouched down and picked her up, for his trouble she roused only enough to dig her fingers into the front of his shirt. How he had missed her being this tired he couldn't totally be sure. The way her light hair framed her face begged him to reach out and push some of it aside, but he scolded himself for even thinking like that and instead took her back inside the main house.

His mother was not going to be home for some time so he rolled back out his futon in his room with his foot and stretched her out across it. There was a small battle of sleepy digits in getting her to let go of his shirt, but after some effort he had her tucked into the small bed with a heavy comforter covering her while she slept.

Minato's room was fairly Spartan with a small desk lined with schoolbooks and homework, the futon and a shelf with all of his Kendo trophies rounding most of it out. There was a poster of a famous female tennis player that he was not terribly embarrassed to say that he had put up only because of the fact that he found her attractive as well as a rack that held some of his actual kendo equipment, practice swords.

Taking the chance to get some studying in he left his bedroom door open so that he could listen for anyone getting home. An hour or so later someone stopped by.

"Oh you are home?" a small framed red head with black edged glasses stuck her head in looking for him.

Quickly Minato turned towards the door and held a hand up calling for her to quiet down then pointed to the woman sleeping on the futon.

Matsu was the resident that had been living there the longest, she had some secret reason to not say where she had come from, but they had come to get along very well. Sometimes she even helped him to study. Not once had he asked her about her past after the time she told him that he would rather not know. At five one she was short, at least to Minato's five eleven frame and he teased her relentlessly for it whenever the chance came about. Most of the time she took to wearing this long oriental style dress that fell down to just past her knees with slits up both of her thighs on the sides. It had a cut out across her cleavage, but for the most part Minato tried to ignore that and some long white sleeves that hung loosely down off of bare exposed shoulders. Oh and red hair the longest red hair he had seen in his life down near to her backside, usually with a few braids thrown in for good measure.

The woman followed his pointing finger and found his meaning. Her eyes widened and she scurried across the room careful to not cause much noise hoping to not wake the sleeping Akitsu. Matsu loved conflict and this was sure to catch her interest, really anything that could rile up the house. She sat her butt right down on the desk, right atop one of his worksheets causing Minato to grumble and look up at her.

"My my Minato…I didn't know you had a girl over," she teased whispering behind a hand like it was some sort of secret between the two of them, "You know if you need any help…playing with her-"

Minato leaned back in his chair and poked her knee with his sharpened pencil, "Absolutely not."

It was just like her to suggest something so derogatory; Matsu was a bit of a self-proclaimed perv.

She jumped just slightly at the prick and fumed scrunching her eyebrows together, "I was only teasing…" then turned to really look at the woman laying on the futon, "Who is she?"

Did he tell her to the truth?

"Besides a Sekirei anyway."

"What?" Minato nearly fell back out of his chair onto the floor, but quickly he caught the edge of the desk and righted himself. It was all he had to keep himself from shouting a series of question at her. "How do you know about that!" he said in a hushed tone darting his eyes between the two of them.

The red head looked confused then realized a very important fact had been overlooked," Ah…haha…see now you are going to think this is funny I promise…"she lifted her hands up and poked her two index fingers together nervously while she came up with the next part, "Miya told me that she had…the talk…with you and I just assumed you knew already."

Enough of this beating around the bush, "Knew what Matsu?"

With a huff the girl dropped her hands down to her thighs and looked away from Minato, "That I am a sek….," the last part was a mumbled messed he couldn't make out.

"Damnit Mastu just tell me."

"That I am a Sekirei to alright?!" she said turning her head back to him and shouting.

Minato wanted to say something to that, he had even opened his mouth to say something he had in mind, but he never got there. Up from the bed Akitsu woke and flashed across the room with a speed he could not imagine she possessed. One moment she was sleeping soundly on his futon and the next she had Mastu pinned on her back atop his desk with a hand around her throat looking like she was going for a kill.

"Ashikabi are you alright?" Akitsu said coldly never taking her eyes off of the red headed tenant.

Stumbling up from his chair Minato quickly reached for his Sekirei's arm and encircled her wrist with his fingers, tugging back quickly unable to get the needed words out. Upon feeling their skins meet Akitsu instantly relaxed and slowly pulled her hand back, however she did not move from where she was standing beside the desk staring down at a terrified looking Matsu.

"Akitsu what the hell was that about?!" Minato shouted unable to hold back his surprise.

If he had not known better he could have hit her and not caused more of a pained expression on her face then he had just accomplished. The light haired girl crumpled down to her knees and set her hands in her lap, curling down her shoulders looking as dejected as one could get.

"I…I…di…"she stammered quickly hoping to come up with some sort of explanation for why she had acted as she did.

He shot her one last look full of confusion and frustration then turned back to Mastu where she lay still on the desktop, breath quickened from the sudden rush of action causing her chest to rise and fall at a rapid pace. She was reaching at her neck rubbing at where it had been grabbed when Minato caught her eye.

"Are you alright?" he asked stepping up putting himself between the two of them.

Without hesitating Matsu nodded and started to sit up until she could slide off the end of the desk, pausing to straighten out her dress where it was needed. That in hand he went to look back to Akitsu for his answer, but it was the red head that spoke up first.

"It is not her fault Minato, its mine alright? Please don't be angry with her." Matsu said kneeling down beside the dejected looking ice Sekirei confusing the hell out of the Kendo ace.

How could it not be Akitsu's fault? Minato was fairly certain he had just seen her try to strangle his favorite resident a moment ago. Struggling to understand what was going on, Minato padded away into the center of the room, pacing back and forth once watching Matsu rub the other woman's back in silence. This was a silence that he could not stand for the life of him.

She must have sensed he was waiting for a real answer and spoke up softly while trying to console the girl whom he had scolded so harshly, "Did your mother tell you about the Sekirei Plan Minato?"

Thinking back she had said a lot of things, explained just what a Sekirei was and what an Ashikabi was, even a bit about the bond they shared. Anything about a particular plan didn't really come to mind unless that all was the plan itself.

"I don't…think so…"

Matsu stood up and pointed at his desk chair taking on that stern mature look she sometimes used when she wanted to get a point across, "Sit."

Despite it being his room, and what had just happened…he took the seat without question.

Once his ass hit the seat she started explaining, but only after kneeling back down to continue rubbing the girls back, "The Sekirei plan is what MBI had in mind for us after realizing they could alter the DNA to bond with humans. Small groups at a time are released from the main MBI building and they go out to find Ashikabi, much like Akitsu has done here," Matsu stopped just long enough to place a hand over the one Akitsu just placed on her thigh, grasping at her dress still unable to look up and face him. "After enough of the Sekirei have found Ashikabi the plan moves into phase two and the bonded ones will fight one another until only one pair remains."

That didn't make any sense. The way his mother described it they were altered so that they could try and continue the future of their race. Why would they have them fight one another? Glancing down at Akitsu between the two of them was hard, but he didn't think he could reach for her yet, he didn't have his answer.

"Why would your race fight one another? I don't understand, there are not enough of you around to be doing something so foolish," it really didn't make any sense to him.

Matsu sighed, she agreed with him, he could see it, "Sekirei, at least the group from our ship anyways, we were brought about to be warriors so that we could have the best chance to survive after the journey. The MBI lead just saw our abilities as a way to entertain him and pit us against one another for some sort of grand prize of the gods or some bullshit."

He flinched and glanced towards the door expecting his mother to come storming through with a weapon in hand, but she never did. Language like that was not normally allowed in Asama house.

She must have understood the reaction to her words because she cracked a small smile.

"And if an Ashikabi and Sekirei don't want to fight?

"They will have to fight at one point sooner or later whether they want to or not," she said solemnly using her hand that had been brushing against the poor girls back to run through her hair gently.

Minato frowned at this, but it couldn't be really handled now, "And her reaction just now?"

Matsu brightened and smiled wider now her tone nothing, but warmth despite almost having her life snuffed out on top of his desk , "She was just trying to protect you from a strange Sekirei…for all she knew I was here to," she made a cutting motion across her throat with her finger, "Get rid of you." She frowned after that and stood up pulling the girl with her.

Akitsu was not having any of it, she did let herself be drawn to her feel, but it was like a marionette without someone at the strings. Had what he said really affected her so hard? Minato looked to Matsu for some answer as to the cause of the depression and the red head only glared at him then pointed at the ice user.

"Well?" Matsu said expectantly.

He frowned unsure of what to say, she had just rushed across his room and attempted to kill someone after all.

"Akitsu please look at me if you can," he started unsure if she would be willing to, but those grey blue eyes fought to be seen behind her shading bangs, causing him to let out a steady breath working through this one step at a time, "I know you were just trying to look after me…but you can't just attempt to kill anyone that comes near me at all times. Sekirei or not, not as long as you are staying here."

She was brightening; he was saying the right thing and Minato could see her coming out of the sudden depression until his last comment. Akitsu turned and hid her head against Matsu's chest away from him. The glasses wearing red head just looked at him with a mix of shock and anger.

"ASAMA MINATO if you were not the land ladies son I would slap you right out of that chair!"

Even saying that she raised one hand and looked like she was going to do it anyway. Instead she curled that hand into a fist and set it at her side. What the hell was going on? That was the only thing crossing his mind now.

When he didn't respond right away she narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Minato you are bonded with this Sekirei are you not?"

At her words he sunk back into his chair, Minato was not sure he had ever heard her speak up like that to anyone…ever…and it freaked him out a bit. Still what was she getting at?

"Ye…Yes I am?"

"Are you or are you not Minato-kun!"

She was angrier at his hesitation now, "Yes. Yes I am."

"Then why in goddess green earth would you imply that if she did something like this again you would send her away? She loves you."

This broke something. Namely the armrest of his desk chair when he wrenched himself forward out of it and snapped the padded rest off of the wood. Love?! Akitsu loved him?! Minato stalked across the room towards his closet and set a hand on the frame feeling like he was going to empty the contents of his stomach. She loved him. Of course that was what the bond meant. He couldn't have really been this stupid could he?

Somewhere behind him Matsu was watch him waiting for him to speak up again, "Well Minato?"

From his place leaned against the frame of the closet he was just trying not to faint at this point.

"After yesterday I had only met her once before…I…," he was not sure, it was too much for him to handle. "How can you be sure?!" He shouted rounding back towards the both of them with a raised tone.

The girl in Matsu's arms stilled at his words, but did not turn, her protector at the moment got the message, "Sekirei love and fight, that's what we do, sometimes we even love to fight. Hell didn't your mother tell you what a bond meant?"

Minato ran a hand through his hair and paced his room again thinking back to the conversation he had that morning before dashing off. Maybe he should have stayed to hear a bit more of it? No, that wouldn't have worked Akitsu would have been back in MBI by the time he had gone to look for her. He didn't want that.

"Sekirei form a bond with whoever fits their DNA marker…that's what she said. She said MBI altered their bond to react to human DNA that's all," Minato wanted to tear a hole in the wall or something at this point shaking his head, "You are telling me that the second she saw me she knew…KNEW…without a shadow of a doubt that she loved me. Th…that's impossible."

Minato was shaking his head, but Mastu only nodded in response watching him pace around with some worry as to what he was going to do going forward, "That DNA reaction. It's a feeling of love." There was a real worry here at least to her it seemed that Minato was just going to throw up his hands and kick the poor girl out after hearing this, "Is it not possible, if even a little bit that you might feel the same for her?"

This made Minato stop his pacing and shoot his hazel eyes back over to the other two on the far side of the room. The sight of Akitsu using Matsu for support didn't make him feel anything other than a desire to cause him bodily pain. It was too much to ask of him, did he love her? It had been three days since he met her.

"I do feel something."

Matsu softened and he couldn't help, but notice how Akitsu relaxed somewhat upon hearing this.

"But I am not like Sekirei…humans can't know right away because of some genetic marker that they love someone," he sighed all the frustration falling right out of him, "We…I…don't work like that. You can't ask something like that of me. She needed help and I couldn't stand to let her go knowing that I had the power to change it."

Having enough he set his back against the far wall and slid down until he was sitting on the bedroom floor knees slightly brought up so that he could rest his arms up on them and tilt his head back to stare at the ceiling. Love her, gah…that was too much to ask right now. It hurt his head literally to think about it. Still, there was something there…he couldn't deny that. If it had just been the desire to help someone or something more he didn't know just yet.

"Mastu can you do me a favor?"

She might not be his biggest fan right now, but he hoped she would at least be willing to do this.

"Yes?" she asked still stroking Akitsu's hair.

"Akitsu needs some clothes and I would rather not have to ask you for too many, "he smiled in a slightly joking tone, "Will you take her to find some clothes? I would be terrible at it. Besides…I need some time to think this all over."

The light haired women turned her head just enough so that she could see her Ashikabi leaned sitting down against the wall, but said nothing about his request. Matsu smiled gently then tapped the head of the woman leaned against her to get the attention she wanted. When those grey blue eyes looked up at her she smiled and spoke past her to the Ashikabi near the wall.

"I think that I can handle that," she said warmly then grinned in her usual evil way, "Any saucy requests?"

That actually got a small chuckle from him, but he shook his head quick enough "Don't start Matsu, not right now. Just get her normal clothes ok? I will pay you back for anything she picks out."

"Alright then," she said pulling back from Akitsu so that she could head to the door. The lighter haired woman looked like she wanted to stay, but Matsu tugged her along by a hold on her arm. When they neared the door Matsu leaned down and spoke quietly to the other Sekirei's ear, "He will be here when you get back. I promise. Believe it or not he is one of the good ones, despite his being stubborn sometimes."

Akitsu nodded then with one last look back at her confused Ashikabi she followed the other renter out of the room.

This left Minato to what? Think about if he loved her or not? Of course not, how was he supposed to just sit here until they got back and tell her that he loved her. It would be a lie and he wouldn't do that. Instead he thought that maybe he could promise to try, maybe that would be enough?

Time would tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Well chapter three is up. Keeping with the seven day scheduled so far.

Of course I don't own Sekirei or anything of the like.

Please enjoy and review if you want to.

* * *

Beating Faster

Minato was halfway through his stance practice when the two women returned from shopping. Out back behind the boarding house in the space between the main house and the bathhouse he regularly let off some steam by working through it in this fashion. Normally his mother might join him in a spar when he got like this, but after she returned from the market she had hurried off to the kitchen to prepare dinner, even after he said he needed to speak to her. Minato was fairly certain he put the importance of what he needed to talk about into his tone, but she had insisted on getting the meal ready. Miya said that they could talk after if he still needed to.

After the two left to find something for Akitsu to wear he sat right there against the wall in his room for nearly an hour thinking it all over, everything he had been told, and how he understood it. There were still plenty of holes that didn't make any sense to him. Where did these Sekirei actually come from? How had he gotten mixed up in this battle royal between all of them? Most of all what bothered him was the imparting knowledge Matsu had left with him. Akitsu loved him.

Quickly he swung his practice Bokken in a wide sweeping arc low then brought it up after turning in a move to cleave an enemy that was not there. Back when he was just a child he remembered the first time he watched his mother go through this very practice. At the time it had looked like something of an enchanting dance and from the outside it still appeared so. Anyone that practiced the step with the serious nature that Minato and his mother did felt the history behind each move and how they had been employed in history. The way of the sword was about respect and responsibility. The act of going through all the stances just solidified that in one's mind, it had a very calming effect on the dark haired guy.

That was until he released the wooden sword with his left hand and slashed to his right using the remaining hand, the force of his body to carrying into a strike high only to fall low once more. Curling his toes Minato into the sand when he came to a stop finally he realized that he was not alone, someone had come out onto the back porch that ran the length of the house.

"We made it back Minato-chan!" Mastu said grinning ear to ear from under the baseball cap she always wore when leaving the boarding house, "I wish you wouldn't have stopped…you look very manly when you do that." She tried, but it was impossible to hide completely that perverted giggle of hers following the questionable comment.

He had to turn to see her since when he came to a stop the house was behind him, when he did his eyes widened. They had gone to that store, Minato darted his eyed towards the red head in silent question only getting that same smile in response. Did Akitsu suggest they shop there?

Under his appraising eye Akitsu stood a little taller it seemed she waited for him to say something, if anything about the way she was dressed. That was just the problem, it was traditional clothing, couldn't argue that. Still…she was wearing it so…distractingly. It was the piece he had seen her looking at early that morning, a pure white kimono with lightly tan autumn leaves swirling about in detail covering it. Out front the Obi was tied in such a way that the Sekirei couldn't possibly know the connotation of unless Matsu had told her, so she probably had, it was a solid black to offset the lighter shade of the fabric as a whole.

"I….you…," Minato tried without success to say exactly what he wanted to while he continued examining her look leaving the distracting bits for last.

Normally one wore a kimono in a more modest way, concealing near the entire upper torso, Akitsu was wearing hers open near to the shoulders exposing a good portion of porcelain skin. This showed for the first time what he had been trying to ignore since he had met the woman thinking he was just interested in helping her. It was the fact that she was a rare beauty. That and she had a very curvaceous form. The way the top of her kimono was tugged outward to her shoulders it should have fallen right off of her save for the Obi she wore, well the Obi and the chain. Right…the chain. Across her ample cleavage there was a length of finely crafted chain connected the each side of the kimono keeping it from falling all the way open. This was not some pretty jewelry chain, this was heavy, the kind of stuff in size you might use for some sort of construction job, and it had no real reason to be used as a fashion accessory. If that was not enough it was not the only length of chain she added to the ensemble.

Almost angrily Minato shot another look at Matsu, "Chains?"

Before she could answer though Akitsu spoke up, "Ah…" her quiet voice somehow drew both of their attention to where she was stroking the length that curled completely around her neck, leaving the two ends of the metal falling somewhere between her breasts hidden by the kimono, "I like them…"

"Yep, she was very adamant about going to this particular store near downtown…said you had promised to get her something from there?" Matsu questioned looking back over to the Ashikabi then back to the newly dressed Sekirei, "The chains are a bit odd, but when she started to put them on I of course encouraged her…I know your secret tastes from your mags," she said with a lowered tone there near the end.

Almost on reflex Minato lifted the wooden practice sword and leveled it right at the red heads throat speaking in a level un-impressed tone, "There are no such magazines in my room Matsu…"

"Oh?" she smirked placing a finger on the threatening length of wood so that she could inch it away, "I wouldn't be so sure…"

Inwardly he cursed and needed to remind himself to thoroughly check his room this evening to find where she had stashed the magazines this time. It was not the first time Matsu had hidden something elicit in his room in hopes to bring about his 'manly urges'.

"Do you not approve Ashikabi-sama?" Akitsu broke in stealing his attention once more. That expressionless look she wore gave nothing away as to how she was feeling, but he had been on enough dates believe it or not in his time not to be a complete idiot. Despite the lack of his interest in those sorts of things Matsu suggested he was into she did look rather good.

Minato lowered his practice sword back down his side and found him unable to meet his Sekirei's eyes when he finally praised her, "You…you look very beautiful in that Kimono Akitsu, and I trust you got clothes for other occasions as well?"

Those cold eyes of hers softened to something of warmth, if you could call it that with her and she nodded quickly, "Hai, Matsu helped with purchasing many sexy outfits."

Suddenly he was overcome with a real need to put his palm up and cover his face. The fact that he was more angry then frustrated was the only thing that kept him from doing that. Grumbling he turned.

"Matsu…are ANY…of these other outfits going to be at all reasonable?" he should have known that trusting her with such a task was going to end up like this in the end, "Please tell me she has other things to wear."

Matsu tucked her hands in behind her back and took a careful step back towards the door that led into the main house before answering, "But of course ASHI…kabi-sama….," something about the way she drew that word out was provocative, actually of course it was, "Though we did manage to get some boring things. I know how much of a stick in the mud you are after all."

Thankful he relaxed, "I will pay you back."

"More importantly, did you come to any understanding while we were away?"

That was the whole point he had not gone with her himself wasn't it? That he needed time to try and sort some of all this out, the fact that she loved him was at the center of that. Minato couldn't say that he loved her, that had already been decided, but there was something he did notice when Akitsu left. As soon as he realized that she was gone, really knew that she was outside of arms reach he had felt this sore feeling within himself, like a muscle that had been overused and it had bothered him. At the time he had put it off to stiffness from the morning antics, but the second he saw her standing there in that provocative kimono the feeling dissipated.

"I can't say that I love you yet Akitsu," he said plainly unable to overlook how her eyes fell after this reaffirmation. This hurt him to see, physically hurt him the feeling returning if only for that instant and caused him to close the distance between he and his Sekirei so that he was standing dangerously close. Still she kept her head down, her light hair shadowing her face until he guided her gaze back up assisted by a well placed couple fingers curled under her chin so she looked at him, "There is something here though…what it is I am not sure, I am not like you two, I am not a being of love like Matsu put it earlier. It will take me time to understand what is going on. Can you give me a bit more time Akitsu?"

Between them she lifted her hand and looked like she wanted to grip the front of his shirt. When she didn't Minato frowned and caught her hand placing it where she had been reaching, rewarded by the feeling of her digging those fingers into the fabric he wore, scraping somewhat against the skin below with her nails. It felt good giving him a chill.

"Ah…" she said unable to look away from his face this time even without his guiding hand, "Akitsu is not going anywhere Ashikabi-sama."

Right, that title. Minato tilted his head down and pressed his lips to her forehead where the mark that named her as a scrapped number used to be eliciting a shudder from the girl under his affections that was obvious only to the two involved, he really rather she cut back on calling him that though.

"Please call me Minato," he spoke softly continuing to ignore the look of pure pleasure Matsu was giving off at the sight of the both of them. Minato was fairly certain this was only going be fueling her fire.

Akitsu gave one of her minor nods and curled her lips into a small smile, she looked like she wanted to kiss him and he was inclined to the idea, that was until they were interrupted by his mother.

"Minato Asama…a word."

Behind Matsu his mother had appeared, at what point he couldn't be sure, she smiled pleasantly towards the three of them in her way that she was anything, but happy. Minato was just happy that Matsu was the closest.

* * *

With some luck they had not been struck down right there when found and instead it seemed his torturer of a mother wanted to lengthen his torment inviting them all in to the prepared dinner. It was a lavish meal, they always were right after his mother had first gone to the market then they dwindled to something simpler until she went again. Across the table from his normal place his mother knelt down with Matsu considering skipping the meal all together, this line of thought silenced after a smile from Miya. She sat beside his mother within the closest striking distance. Minato took his normal place at the table and reached for his chopsticks. Beside him Akitsu, dressed as she was fell to the spot beside him with a serious knit to her brow.

No one reached for any food.

"What do you have to say to me Minato," Miya challenged keeping her small knowing smile. This she really enjoyed, tormenting her boy.

His chopsticks were set back down and he opened his mouth to say something in response, but suddenly the light haired Sekirei beside him leaned over after setting her hands on the mat they were all resting on and took up a deep bow.

The other three had not been expecting this and only Miya spoke, as was the unwritten rule right now, "Oh my…"

This must have been what Akitsu had been waiting for because she spoke in a hurried voice, it might have been the quickest he had ever heard her get something out, "I am terribly sorry Miya-sama. You wished not to bring your son into Sekirei business. There was a promise made between the two of us and it has been broken. There is nothing I can say to make up for this discretion other than that I am terribly sorry."

Minato darted his eyes from the low bow Akitsu continue to hold to his mother across the table, which at the girl's words lifted a hand to cover her lips a small giggle escaping them. Akitsu must have not been expecting such a reaction because beside him the woman tensed more considerably at the act of lightheartedness. Her son had seen the action many times from his mother, it was a good sign. Hopeful to convey some sense of comfort Minato slid his hand closest to Akitsu across the matt until he could cover her knee with his fingers. Under the touch she shifted somewhat, he couldn't read what it meant, but he hoped that it helped.

"Tell me Minato, did you make a bond with this woman?" Miya asked with her hand still raised to cover a portion of her face, "I believe I stated that the act was impossible did I not? Still I get the impression that you have tried none the less."

His mind raced back to the seconds full of information that he had taken from his mother before rushing out the door to find her that very morning. Miya had stated plainly that it should be impossible for him to bond with the woman whom was humbly hoping for forgiveness or something close to it. She had seemed certain of this fact before, still…Minato was fairly sure that they had succeeded despite what she had told him.

"I…Have…" he tentatively responded wondering just what her response to this was going to be. If he remembered correctly and he knew he did because it was near all he had been thinking about for the past couple hours after they left to find something for his Sekirei to wear. This bond was very important to the race.

Miya dropped her hand and did something no one at the dinner table expected, she bowed just as low as Akitsu was and spoke in a warm welcoming tone, "Congratulations Akitsu-chan." When she was sure that the other woman was going to lean back up from her bow she did as well, but only then and smiled leaving her hands now placed one over the other in her lap keeping that practiced poise from her sword training, "Though I did expect this to happen."

Again the other three froze, just like they had when she found them out on the back porch a little while ago. Matsu didn't even try to catch her glasses when they slid off the end of her nose and bounced off the table top. Akitsu, only halfway out of her lowered bow froze and looked to her Ashikabi not understanding what his mother meant. All he could do was gawk at his mother easily the most confused of the three.

"Excuse me?" Matsu got out reaching for her glasses and to her credit she only missed grabbing the table instead twice, "You knew he would be able to wing her? She was a scrapped number!"

Beside him and under his fingers Minato felt Akitsu tremble, her expression unchanging, at the use of the title that had belonged to her for so long. He couldn't say anything about it right now so instead he just curled his fingers a bit where they gripped hoping to give her some hint of strength.

Miya hid her laugh again behind a raised hand taking in the look of shock on Matsu's face. "Are you really surprised my dear? He is my son after all." Those motherly eyes that had watched him grow up fell once more on Akitsu, whom she now considered part of the family even if Minato didn't know that much yet, then to her son giving a nod and a small smile, "I am proud of you Minato."

She was proud of him? His mother herself said that no human would be able to ever wing Akitsu, that she had been changed in hopes of making it possible for others to react to human DNA. After some consideration, something he was wondering after the moment he kissed the girl, now he was certain.

"You are a Sekieri," Minato stated making it clear this was not a question.

Across from him his mother reached for her cup of tea and took a lengthy sip hopeful that her son would not take this badly, "Hai…by now you know the Sekirei found aboard the ship are numbered. I am number Zero One."

This hit him like a ton of bricks, she didn't even try to deny it, "Zero One…are…are you even my real mother?"

He might have not meant it to hurt when he said it. Still his mother stilled her hand that was setting back down the cup of tea then admired him once more with her matching hazel eyes that Minato had always ignored the red mixed within.

"Of course you are my son and I love you very much, "she smiled with all the motherly warmth she could muster, "And I loved your father just the same. I see him in you every day."

His mother was an alien. Minato reached his freehand up and ran his fingers through those shaggy black locks of his. There was a real desire in him to get up and run from the room upon hearing this information, but he didn't. He didn't because Akitsu added her hand atop his own that was resting on her knee giving a soft squeeze attempting to repay his kindness of strength.

"Sorry…this is just a lot to take in all of a sudden…," Minato sighed looking down at the table. Realizing he wanted to ask something he shot his eyes up across the table to Matsu who he noticed was looking at him with the same expression she used when she was deep into one of her hacking projects, "Did you know about this?"

The red head parted her lips and glanced at his mother who only gave a small nod at her gaze, she did look back at him and give him his answer quick enough after that, "No Minato, I swear I didn't know anything about you being part…well…us? Frankly I am a little surprised it is not something I have dug up while hacking MBI over the past two years."

Miya reached for her cup again and sighed gently after taking another sip from it, "MBI does not know everything Matsu."

Beside her Minato's favorite tenant nodded hesitantly, "I…I am starting to understand that."

"So what does this all mean going forward?" Minato asked the whole table really for this answer.

His mother said what the other two were thinking, "You will have to make your mind up regarding the Sekirei plan that I am sure has been explained to you by now."

Minato didn't even have to think about his response.

"I want to protect them. The Sekirei shouldn't have to fight."

Akitsu leaned somewhat closer to her Sekirei at the stoic words and his mother reached for the kettle so that she could pour more tea. It was Matsu that had the only real reaction to this. She leaned forward and set her elbow on the table so that she could lay her head into her own palm watching him.

"That's a mighty fine thing to say Minato," she spoke wearing one of her mature smiles, "Still…just how are you going to go about doing that?"

That was the real problem wasn't it? Anyone could say a thing like he had just, but the act of doing was always the issue. MBI was a huge corporation, hell they were so mixed in with the government these days they practically ran the country itself. How could he do anything against a machine like that as an opponent? Minato was just a second year college student at Tokyo University, an average one at that, all he had under his belt were his kendo accomplishments and he doubted that the company was likely to bow down to a single guy with a wooden sword.

Regretfully he sighed, "I am not sure…" Minato hung his head seeing no direct approach to stop them right now.

Beside him Akitsu squeezed his hand again and with a serious expression shook her head looking at him, "No Ashikabi-sama you can do it."

It was cute, it really was, she wanted to cheer him up, but it simply couldn't be done.

"Thank you Akitsu…really…but its impossib-," he tried.

With sharpness to her voice she demanded he look at her with a hand at his cheek, "No, you do not get to say that word Minato-sama."

God, she was so adamant, she believed he could do something about the situation. She really did. Minato could see it in her icy blue eyes. Behind that look was a sure belief that he could do the impossible at least in her mind. Minato softened his depressed look he wore after Matsu called him out on his plan when he realized why she was acting like this. To her he could do the impossible, he had proved it once already.

Not sure why he felt the urge to do it, the warmth her hand brought the skin of his cheek demanded a return so he tilted his head enough so that he could graze the skin of her fingers with his lips in thanks. Minato did pull away after that though and Akitsu retrieved her hand turning back to the dinner table folding it away on her lap. Still neither one of them was giving up the touch they shared out of sight beneath the meal, nor was at least Minato willing to bring attention to it between the two of them.

"Now then the food is getting cold we can talk a bit more while we eat or it is all going to go to waste," Miya said watching the budding couples exchange with an interest.

They all reached for their chopsticks save for Akitsu who held off on eating just yet so that she could ask a question.

"If it is alright with you Asama-sama I would like to share your son's room," that deadpan voice of hers was back, the one that left little doubt that she was speaking the truth.

Did he hear someone calling for help? Minato was fairly certain that while she was asking this question he had heard someone asking for assistance promptly…say…twenty blocks away. He should probably leave to handle that.

"My, my...such manors asking the mother Akitsu-chan…," Miya said eating a bit of rice with a smile that was seemingly unaffected by the abrupt question her son had not known his Sekirei would want to ask.

Minato wanted to curl into a ball under the table to escape the wrath of his mother at this point. Damned be his pride.

She looked at her son out of the corner of her eye, never taking her eyes off the assertive 'girlfiend' and smiled at the way he was sweating bullets at the simple question, "Minato is your Ashikabi now I really think that is a question better left up to him. It is my house though isn't it…"she smiled lifting a hand up to rest a finger on her chin for a lengthy amount of time, "You may Akitsu."

Like it was an agreement to lend a book between the two of them Akitsu nodded and reached for her food, "Thank you."

What just happened? Minato couldn't read either of the women involved as to what had just been exchanged, but it felt like something important had just transpired again. If he looked shell shocked at the whole ordeal Matsu, the self-proclaimed information Sekirei, was trying not to lose her glasses again. They caught each other's looks and she shrugged giving a small nervous laugh sure like he was that some terrible beating or something of that nature was still to come.

Dinner was pretty stiff after that.

* * *

"Ashikabi-sama may I enter?"

Minato looked up from his laptop that he had been studying with for the better part of an hour. Akitsu had insisted that she help with the dishes after dinner was finished and his mother looked like she wanted to talk with the woman a bit more anyways so they two disappeared into the kitchen leaving him to get some actual work done. He got through three practice quizzes when he was finally left alone, but none of them had turned out promising. The university put on extra tutoring every other week at the main library and after the last failure on his last quiz he was considering going in for some tomorrow. It was not something he had ever done, gone in like one of the weaker students asking for help just did not sit right with him. Still, if he was going to past this econ test Monday he was going to need some help.

"Only if you call me by my normal name for once Akitsu," he said leaning back in his chair so that he could see the door where the voice had come from.

Just behind the traditional paper and wood door a shadow moved uncomfortably in her kneeling position and Akitsu tried again, "May I enter Minato?"

Not even an honorific, quite a jump for her, it just showed how much she was trying.

"Of course, come on in," he said with warmth in his voice pleased that she had finally called him by just his name.

Shadowed hands reached up and pulled the door open revealing a kneeling Akitsu sitting there on the other side; idly he wondered how long she kneeled there waiting to ask if she could enter. Akitsu rose and again Minato was reminded of the alluring dress she was in causing him to flush slightly. Minato forced his eyes back down to the laptop and sat forward in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye he watched her come to stand beside him, she looked like she wanted to say something after looking over and noticing that he had drug an extra futon from another room with bedding all set out for her. If anything she appeared to be disappointed at the kind gesture.

Instead of kneeling she clasp her hands together just behind her back and spoke softly the chains she wore making a gentle sound when she moved, "The hour is late Minato, will you be coming to bed soon?"

Late? Those hazel eyes checked the digital clock on his desk and he swore it had gotten pretty late. If he wanted to get to the library in time for one of the tutors to be available it meant he would have to get there very early. Inwardly he groaned and shut down the laptop along with the lamp there on his desktop and rounded so that he was facing her where she stood. It was dark now that he shut off that desk lamp, no other light in his room was on, but the curtains were drawn back from the two windows on the far side of his room and a considerable amount of moonlight gifted the space.

Carefully Minato looked at her eyes, only her eyes and smiled, "Yeah…I got to get up kind of early for tutoring at the University."

He got up from the chair and crossed the room over to where his futon was already and froze. Those eyes of his once again turned to look at Akitsu realizing that he normally slept in just his boxers. Minato had a handful of girlfriends growing up, but nothing ever serious. Certainly not, sleep in the same room as, serious anyways.

Awkwardly he made a little spinning gesture with his hand at her and asked, "Could you turn around I am going to get undressed for bed."

Akitsu looked confused, but slowly turned around. Once her back was turned he slipped out of his clothes down to his boxers, set the in his dirty clothes hamper then fell back onto his futon with a sigh pulling up the comforter to cover him. Looking over at the other futon he put out, a couple feet from his own, he blushed considerably happy it was dark in the room because it might not be noticed when he thought of the prospect of her sleeping beside him all night.

"May I turn back around now?" she asked still sounding confused as to why he had asked her to do it in the first place.

"Uh…"he stumbled, "Yeah sorry."

The ice Sekirei turned and found him already laying down covered in his futon, her eyes looked mildly disappointed at the sight, but the reaction did not spread to the rest of her expression. Without a word and under Minato's gaze at least for now she reached for the Obi at her waist and undid the tie there in the front. With little effort she worked it free so that it pooled around her. The kimono now unrestricted by the confining cloth belt hung open loosely exposing a good portion of her smooth skin below. It was dark, but the light from the windows illuminated her perfectly.

Almost instantly Minato turned his head away and rolled over to his side his back facing her where she stood, his face couldn't possibly get any more red at this point, "So…sorry…"

There was a silence and Minato wondered if she was going to get into bed at all because he had not heard her move to get into her own. Right when he was going to suggest that she do just that his roommate spoke up in a surprisingly sad tone, one that nearly mimicked the one she had when he found her on that rainy street that felt like months ago even though it had been a couple days. Akitsu sounded devastated.

"Yo….you do not li…Ahiskabi if I repulse you...?"

"It's not that!" Minato quickly responded hating more than anything that he drew this feeling out of her again, "Do not ever think that."

From somewhere behind him she was fighting back the same sort of tears he had seen once before, "But my Ashikabi will not look upon me…and after agreeing to share a room wishes to sleep apart." Akitsu did not seem sure that she was not being lied to for her own confidence. It would not have been the first time such a thing had been done for her.

Slowly, very slowly, Minato rolled back over on his futon so that he could see her. Akitsu stood just where she was when he turned away, with the kimono hanging loose on her form threatening to fall. Those eyes turned away looking off in some other place in the room when he tried to meet them, he would have to be blind to not see the pain there. This meant an awful lot to Akitsu. Minato kicked back the comforter that was covering him and he pushed himself up so that he could stand. Akitsu looked back his way after he moved to stand a few feet from her, but she didn't steal her eyes from their attentive look they shared with the floor.

"What can your Ashikabi do for you Akitsu?" what could he do to remove that saddened look of hers that he was enduring just as she was. It was the first time that he could remember using the title to describe him; honestly he was not terribly comfortable with it, but it had the desired effect.

Icy blue orbs took in his own full of question and sadness instantly after he used the tile. Those tender pink lips parted and she exhaled a breath she had been holding to give him a request, one from Sekirei to Ashikabi, "Admire me...?"

Minato didn't want to be distracted by the feeling of heat following into his cheeks so he didn't give the embarrassment the pleasure of looking away from the woman. Instead he nodded, not trusting his words not to betray him in stumble or to be misplaced right now. All he could do was watch her and he hoped that would be enough.

Under his gaze Akitsu moved to finish undressing, it was not an overly complicated task. All that needed to be done was a shift of the fabric covering the edges of her shoulders and the chain that covered her breasts connected across the kimono to be released. After that the fabric cascaded down across her body then pooled at her feet like the Obi had, she wore nothing under the garment. Almost hopeful that he would look upon her she lowered her head somewhat and turned her eyes to the floor between the two of them.

In the faint moonlight of the room her pale skin glowed almost like energy was coming off of it, or a fine mist. Minato started at her shapely shoulders and roamed his eyes down her body. Akitsu trembled like she could feel his eyes touching her when he took her in completely. Standing there bare before him in such a vulnerable way made Minato want to reach out and take hold of her, but he stilled his hand even though he was fairly certain she would have enjoyed the action. The chain around her neck she had not removed and now that he could see all of her the mystery of where it ended was revealed. Down between the alluring swell of her breasts the two lengths trailed across her taut stomach then flared out to either side around to her back where they met connected in the small of her back. It was one circular length of chain used to give off the appearance.

He had to ask, "Akitsu…why do you wear the chain even now?"

The ice Sekirei didn't look up from the floor her voice gaining some of the confidence it lost when he didn't look at her while she undressed, "It marks me as yours…It marks this one as your Sekirei. We all have the mark below our necks on our backs, but…Akitsu needed more. Akitsu is very happy and somewhat prideful to have an Ahsikabi finally. "

Coming from just about anyone else he knew that might have sounded a strange thing to do, from Akitsu though it made a lot of sense given her history. The fact that wearing it gave her a sense of pride she could show off made him swell with a sense of happiness for some reason that he couldn't explain. Was it because he was pleased that his Sekirei thought so highly of him? Or was it something else?

"Ah…" he teased her using one of her usual mannerisms to draw out his response, "I like it…"

Minato extended a hand, content to finally touch her, though carefully on the left hip with just the tips of his fingers. At least that is what he meant to do, but upon feeling his contact Akitsu stepped into the embrace and the whole of his hand slid across her skin while she gave off a contented murmur at the affectionate touch. Something so small seemed to mean the world to the girl.

"Minato-sama is not…disappointed with Akitsu?" she asked looking up at him from behind her lightly shaded bangs asking a question that certainly had no need to be asked.

Not responding with word, Minato kissed her. He lifted her chin with his free hand and pressed his lips to her own. Unlike before when she had sealed the contracted between the two of them there on the sidewalk it was he that was initiating this exchange. Akitsu' lips felt soft and she relented to his rougher treatment of them with another of those soft murmurs. Minato deepened the kiss taunting her to let him in with a flick of his tongue across her lower lip that was met with her own only a second later. The two of them embraced for the first time without a heavy implication hanging over their heads or any reason whatsoever other than a feeling of need to do so. Somewhere in the back of his mind Minato questioned his own sudden actions, but the taste Akitsu's lips and the feel of her body pressed against his own denied any threat of rational thought.

Gasping they parted, having to come up for air, the only reason Minato reluctantly let them part. Those eyes of hers were filled with happiness and warmth unable to look from him now. Unsure of why he couldn't contain it himself he looked back just the same. This was…unexplainable…how his feelings were advancing at such a rapid pace. Did it have something to do with the fact that he was part Sekirei? They certainly seemed to develop their emotional attachments at a startling pace.

Thankfully she didn't seem the least bit confused about how he felt for her. Gone was that look of sadness at his possible disappointment with her.

"W…We should get some rest," reaching for the comment had been hard with the lingering feel of her lips against his.

A hint of red clouded her cheeks and she finally looked away to the two futons laying a few feet away, "Hai."

Reluctantly Minato released the hold that had developed to a firm grip on her hip throughout the kiss and stepped from her. Kicking back some of the comforter that was messed about on his own futon he moved to lay down watching her head to the other to do the same.

"No," he said quickly then paused wondering why he had just after laying his head down on the pillow there, "…I mean…you don't have to sleep over there if you don't want to. There is plenty of room for two on my futon."

It was such a brash offer to make he surprised himself making it. After the way she had reacted to him looking away from her and the kiss they shared though he had not questioned making it. Akitsu was in the process of pulling back the comforter on her own futon when he spoke up. At first she looked confused when he stopped halfway through, but when he finished she gave a small nod. A flush that brightly colored her cheeks down to her collar bones flooded her features. Still, she carefully lay down beside him where he was stretched out on his back and scooted up to his side.

This was new territory for him, sharing a bed with a woman, but he was certain it was one of those things you couldn't really screw up even if you tried. Minato watched her lay her head down upon his chest and settle in a bit more snuggling up to his side their bare skin contacting in many places. It made him heat up considerably just at the implication, but Akitsu thankfully chilled him.

"Goodnight Ashikabi-sama…"she stated quietly unable to hide the sound of pleasure in her voice at the turn of events.

Minato blinked taken out of his running thoughts of her bare form pressed up beside him long enough to set his hand, with the arm curled under her, on her bare hip holding her close, "G..Goodnight Akitsu."

* * *

It was terribly early on a Sunday at the University and still there were people all about. There were some classes on what was usually a day off for most people, but the bulk of people gathering around the library were there for studying and some of the free tutoring that was put on today. Minato was just like the rest lingering waiting for the doors to be opened. He checked his watch after pushing up the sleeve of his sweat shirt and grimaced, six thirty, way too early for him to be up. Thankfully it had been so early he was able to carefully slip out from under Akitsu without waking her.

When the doors opened everyone started to file inside the library. Unlike most of the people there he guessed this was his first time coming, his mother always got onto him about not knowing when to ask for help. Inside the main entry way there were two tables set up with a couple volunteers behind each. Each student was to file into one of the two lines the tables represented and request to see if there was a tutor for their subject available. Minato hoped he had not come all the way down here for nothing.

Idly he got into the second line and adjusted his backpack strap while he waited. There were only two people in line until it was his turn, a lucky break. The guy in front of him was dressed in an expensive looking suit and right when Minato caught his eye he man reached for a ringing phone so he didn't have to give a greeting.

"Yes Mr. Higa?" the man spoke quietly into his cell phone, they were in a library after all.

This is why Minato didn't carry the things, waiting in line minding your own business and someone bothers you. More trouble than they were worth if you asked him. The guy eyed Minato and offered a small bow in apology for the sudden phone call and offered to let him past since it looked like he had to take that.

Offering a small bow in return to the gesture Minato stepped up to the table overhearing the man behind him apologizing for not being able to find someone. He stilled when he heard the word Sekirei thrown around, but he figured it would be better to keep his head down so he just gave the volunteer a smile and put his name down on the sheet.

The volunteer returned the kind smile and checked what he wrote down, "Ah. Econ…been there. You are going to want to be paired with Ko probably, not sure there is anything she does not know really."

"Yeah I could really use some help," Minato said embarrassed scratching the back of his neck trying to play it off without success.

"Right well you can use study room four, I will inform her and she should head over pretty quickly."

Minato gave a small bow in thanks and headed off. The man behind him finished his phone call and gave him a look, but it seemed there was not some large target on his back that painted him as an Ashikabi because the man didn't say anything. Still he hurriedly made it around the stacks of books to the required room and closed the door behind him.

There were several study rooms at the library like this, just a room with a table and four chairs set out. Some of them had a computer, but this one was without. Didn't really matter he had his laptop anyway. While he waited Minato sat his bag down and started digging his things out of it. By the time the door opened and his tutor started to come in Minato already had his laptop set up as well as some worksheets on the table was seated going through a mini quiz.

"Good morning Mr…" the woman eyed the sheet she was carrying for his name while she turned to close the door behind her, "Asama. I understand you need help wit…." Ko trailed off when she turned and saw him.

Kochou's hair was shoulder length and a grey that boarded on silver. She was not old, couldn't be more than two years older than Minato himself so it appeared to be colored. Like someone else he knew she wore a traditional purple dress without sleeves, a simple cloth belt keeping it closed around her. It had a high collar that covered the whole of her neck from view as well. Those grey green eyes apprised him with a mix of shock and surprise behind glasses that had a strap that went down around her neck so that she could remove them letting them hang. There was even a dot on her forehead looking like something a Buddhist might do, but the only thought Minato had that came to mind about her right away was that she looked just like what he pictured the Librarian looking like. That is if she didn't appear so young.

Confused by her halting speech Minato looked up from his quick quiz, "Something the matter? Sorry I don't know your name yet the guy up from just called you Ko." Realizing he should probably introduce himself he stood up from his chair, which was only proper, and gave a small bow, "I am Asama Minato, please take care of me."

Slowly the woman seemed to regain something of a string of thought and she pulled out her own chair giving a small bow in turn, "You can call me Kochou if you like."

Minato smiled at this and sat back down hitting the enter key for the final answer on the quiz that he had been working on, "Kochou-sama they said you might be able to help me with Econ?"

With a shaky hand she reached out and took one of the worksheets he had there and forced her eyes to look away from him. If it was something she was not familiar with she didn't say, instead she snuck a look over the sheet at him a fierce blush developing across her cheeks. Minato noticed this right when she came in. Right when she saw him her reaction had been dramatic, flushing red, losing her train of thought, and he didn't miss her looking anywhere but at him after the glance. It really looked like he was making her uncomfortable somehow.

"Ye…Of course I can," she stuttered clutching the worksheet far too firmly sure to tear into it at this point, "Asama was it?" Kochou asked moving around her chair so that she could come and look at the computer quiz he had been taking. At least that is what it looked like to him she was doing.

Looking over from the screen Minato made a mental note of how close she had just moved beside his chair, how could he not, she was stunning. Even with those librarian glasses of hers he said inwardly. Her hands…she had set them on the table one right next to one another gripping the side of it to the point that white showed in her knuckles.

"Kochou-sama are you alright?" he said glancing up at her face worriedly. Whoa, that flush had gotten a lot worse and her breathing was near ragged. Maybe she was sick? "If you are not feeling well please do not push yourself."

That expression didn't show strain from illness, it almost looked like she was torn over something. Quickly those hands that had been set on the table top rose and snatched him by the back of his head digging her fingers into his shaggy black hair. Before he could say anything Kochou leaned over and pressed her lips to his own. Like one time before Minato experienced a mix of electricity between him and another. It was not a feeling one forgot. Behind Kochou and just seen out of the corner of his eye Minato saw a pure white wing extend and curl again the walls of the small study room.

When Kochou relented on the kiss those wings tucked in around the both of them and helped to frame her tremendously overjoyed face.

"Kochou Sekirei numer twenty two. I will protect and be by your side forever."

She was a Sekirei! Alarm bells shot through his mind, but the lingering feel of her lips kept him silent.

Oh god, what was Akitsu going to say?


	4. Chapter 4

Little late with this one. I hope everyone enjoyed their 4th holiday if you are reading from the USA I know I did.

Of course I do not own Sekirei or anything like that.

Also I wanted to ask the reviewers what they thought of the lengths of the chapters. Should they be longer? Shorter? Let me know.

Enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

He can't be the only one

"Se..Sekirei!?"

What was going on? He had just wanted to come into the library that morning to get some help with econ. How had he run into another Sekirei, winged her and ended up falling out of the other side of the chair in his shock? Kochou had grabbed him so suddenly that he didn't know what was happening. With the way she was looking at him Minato thought that she was ill, looking back on it now though her reaction was quite clear. Akitsu said that Sekirei all react differently according to themselves and their Ashikabi, still…that was a hell of a blatant reaction.

A look of confusion shown on her face, Kochou took a step toward the chair that now set between her and her sprawled out Ashikabi where he fell back.

"You know about Sekirei already? How?"

Thinking it might be a good idea to get up off the floor he pushed himself up and put the study table between the both of them. Once he felt like he was fairly certain he was out of reach of any sort of retaliation he spoke up. How was she going to react to this? His mother had told him how important Ashikabi were to their…gulp…mates.

"You are not the first Sekirei that I have bonded with," he paused considering just how he was saying all this carefully, "You are the second and first to bond with me without warning though."

Across from him Kochou looked too pleased with the thought of finding him to feel embarrassment in her actions. When one might shy away at their brash antics brought up by another she instead set her hands on the table between them, palms splayed out against the composite wood and smiled at him in a decidedly sultry way like some sort of lovely predator.

"Do you not like assertive women Ashikabi-sama?" her voice was thick with possibilities left to his own imagination.

Physically he shifted in place not totally sure how to react to something like that.

"Tha…that aside I already have Akitsu, that's the Sekirei I have already," he said trying to fight the red creeping into his cheeks just from the way she spoke.

Those perfectly manicured nails drug against the table top when she pulled her hands back to cross her arms just under her breasts considering him. The placement had been intentional though he was certain of that. Minato did his best to ignore the temp of a glance instead he tried to calmly wait for her answer.

When it became apparent she was not going to earn a rise out of him she rolled her shoulders in a shrug and smiled truthfully, "Really it comes to no surprise that the ONE I react to as my Ashikabi has enough power to draw more than one Sekirei. Am I to be offended at the idea of sharing your bed with another my beloved?" She tilted her head down just enough so that she could look up at him from just over the rim of her glasses that she wore, "Because I will not, all the more fun."

Those hazel eyes of Minatos bulged at what Kochou was implying and he suddenly lost the battle with the red flush in his cheeks instantly turning fire engine red at her words. How, why, she couldn't be serious! Nervous he reached up and scratched the back of his head and turned away from that 'needy' gaze she was giving him so he could actually string together some complex thought.

"Honestly when I got up this morning I just wanted some help with Econ...this…this is so much more than I was ready to deal with at this early an hour, "Minato sighed and slouched his shoulders some hopeful that everything would turn out alright once he got home.

Kochou unfolded her arms and pushed her glasses up with her left hand while picking up one of his worksheets with the other, "Well in that case Ashikabi-sama you are going to be pleased." Minato looked back over at her in time to see her start to come around the table after him. Despite himself he took the smallest of steps back when she drew near and Kochou's lips formed into a pout, "You are not afraid of me are you?"

Wow that look is adorable he thought. Even with how she had suddenly winged herself on him Minato couldn't really hold it against her. After his short time with Akitsu he had a better grasp at how Sekirei worked, if that was the right word to use there, and this was not really what he would call strange for their kind.

Quickly he shook his head and did his best to present a more confident tone, "Of course not. It's just that Akitsu is nothing like you, but she told me that all Sekirei are different." Thinking back he thought about how Matsu was nothing like his first Sekirei either.

She curled the worksheet she had grasped up and tapped the end of it against her cheek holding her smile watching his every move having never taken her eyes off of him since the kiss, "That is true. No two Sekirei are alike, just like humans are am I right?" That smile curled into something more befitting to be relabeled a grin and she sat herself on the table top worksheet placeed across her lap, "I my dear Ashikabi am a information type Sekirei, my skills include gathering info, plotting, and using electronics. Any kind!" She said proud of herself, but Minato was not terribly comfortable with the way she looked at him when she used the word plotting. "Also I have the ability to remotely use most electronics."

"Really? That's amazing" Minato said honestly surprised that anyone could do something like that, "Can you show me?"

The silver haired woman canted her head to the side and shyly looked at him in a teasing way, "Why Ashikabi-sama…you do not believe me…I suppose I could show you." Momentarily she lowered her eyes over his body searching him for something, it caused Minato to break out into a new sweat, then Kochou frowned suddenly back up at him when she seemed to not find it "You do not have a phone!"

Confused Minato shook his head at the shocked looked he was getting at the fact and stated almost annoyed because this came up from time to time, "I don't like them. Simple as that, nothing wrong with going out and not wanting to be bothered when you do."

Slowly she pushed off of the table top and advanced towards him that sultry look back because of his words it seemed. Like Akitsu had she extended her hand, but unlike the timid ice user she did not pause. Kochou gripped the front of his sweat shirt and tugged him towards her closing the distance between the two of them. Minato could feel the damp heat of her breath on his neck, but didn't move away, he wouldn't step away again in retreat from her.

"My new Ashikabi does not like to be bothered when he goes out?" she whispered lowly against his ear so that he could feel her lips, "Still, you should have one. What if we get separated and I …need you…"

The way she said that last part made him shudder, that and the way Kochou tugged at the lobe of his ear when she whispered it. Needing a bit of space from the overzealous Sekirei he placed a hand on her hip, an action that at first she started to break out into a smile over, but when he moved to push her back a step that smiled flipped to her pouting frown again.

"If you are truly worried I will think about getting a cell alright?" Minato said. This was so strange; a woman coming onto him like this so suddenly would have been crazy a week ago. Now with explanation of how Sekirei bound themselves to their Ashikabi he was starting to actually adjust.

Kochou brightened somewhat at this omission and turned back to the table heading back to beside it having to look over her shoulder at him to speak where she could see him, "Until I get the chance to prove my ability to you Minato-sama will just have to trust me."

Trust, right, Minato awkwardly scratched the back of his head once more and was about to say something else when the handle for the door that came into the study room started to rattle. It was not as if they had been doing something they shouldn't have and yet still Minato turned stark white like he was about to be caught just the same.

The door opened and the volunteer from the front table poked his head in flashing a warm smile, "Everything going alright in her Mr. Asama? Kochou do you think you will be able to help him with his studies?"

Oh god. Minato tore his eyes away from the friendly upperclassmen and balked when he saw Kochou's response.

"It should not be a problem, "she said promptly in a terribly professional manner that was not at all what she had been using a moment ago, "Mr. Asama here is a bit behind, but I think if we try our hardest we should be able to get him up to speed by tomorrow. Is that not right Mr. Asama?"

What a turn around, Minato couldn't believe it. Kochou went from some sort of primal force of sexual energy in the room to a reserved sure of herself tutor without as much as a blink. Hell she only looked up from her clipboard, that he forgot she came in with entirely, to ask him this question with seriously focused eyes behind those stern glasses of hers. It took him a second to realize that she was indeed waiting for an answer.

"Um..Y..yes?" he was not sure exactly what she wanted to hear because of the abrupt turnaround.

"Well if you need anything I will be at the front desk for another hour, best of luck on your Econ test Mr. Asama," the friendly man offered as he closed the door to leave them alone once again.

After the guy left Minato just stared at the door silently calling to him. Help? I have been drawn into a battle royal between a group of love charged aliens that are going to fight to the death with each other I could use a hand here. Of course the man could not read his mind so the door stayed closed leaving the two of them alone with one another and if Minato was sure he felt the mood of the room change again.

Gentle arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Kochou press her body in tight against his back, "Oh yes I will be able to help you Minato-sama," she said with a contented sigh near his ear once more.

Minato froze at the feeling of her hands, but did not try to move to stop her, instead he asked, "What was that?"

He couldn't see it since he was faced away from her though he was certain she was grinning again in that seductive way, "Why whatever do you mean my Ash…Ika…bi?"

Even if he had his back to her he could still turn his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye, " Just a second ago when the guy came in you acted like a totally different person in front of him and now that he is gone it's like you have two separate personalities."

Kochou frowned and set her chin on his shoulder so that she could nuzzle into his neck while she spoke, "Oh that, "she started like it was something terribly simple, "There is no reason that anyone other than my Ashikabi should enjoy my…affectionate…nature now is there? Oh no," she trailed off along with a finger up under the hem of his shirt on his stomach, "I want to save that just for my fated one. That is why I acted like that suddenly."

So she was only going to act like this when no one else was around? That was both incredibly helpful and troubling in the same vein. Still, the feel of her fingers against his skin was not an unwelcome one .The way Sekirei latched on so quickly scared him at first because of the meaning behind it and he had not been comfortable with it, but now in the arms of a second one he was starting to think about something else. Why was he adjusting so quickly to them, well now the both of them? It just did not feel as 'wrong' anymore.

"That…is…acceptable, "he said evenly trying not to draw attention to how comfortable he was becoming with the situation, "I can see why you would want that Kochou. Although I really do need to get some studying done?"

Those hands around his waist that were idly playing drug their claw like nails across his abdomen, relenting to his desires, and pulled back from him turning to face the table once more in a disappointed huff. Still she reached starting to collect all of his worksheets and piled them up into a straight stack so that she could start stuffing them back into his bag.

"If that is the case Minato-sama then we should retire to someplace more private, "she stated while Minato glanced around the small room wondering why this place would not work for studying, "I wish to see where I will be staying in any case. Perhaps we can study there if that is alright?"

A little surprised at the sudden desire he answered in the affirmative, "Yeah that should be fine, "it was really the apprehensive way she had gone about saying it that bothered him though. Just what was she worried about. Maybe it was the fact that he denied her forward advances so completely combined with the fact that he had Akitsu back at the boarding house? Certainly would make sense for a normal woman.

Stepping up to the table beside her he helped her to pack away his things taking the bag from her. Neither one of them said anything after that. Kochou didn't even attempt to tease him even that had him even more worried. Whatever she was thinking about she didn't seem to want to talk about it. Just the same it was a long trip back home on the train and he needed the time to come up with a plausible story as to why he had another Sekirei to Akitsu, or better yet to his mother that was sure to beat him with her sword for this.

* * *

"I am back!" Minato called out just after stepping inside the mud room of the Asama house he called home with this new Sekirei in tow behind him.

One hand went down to start to undo his sneakers so that he could change to his house shoes, but was interrupted when Akisu came dashing down the stairs from whatever she had been doing on the second floor. Akitsu was dressed just as she was the previous day in the kimono with the odd length of chain. With deft hands she grasped onto his sweater and the strap of the pack he was carrying so that she could hold him in place and look him closely over like a mother hen might a chick.

"You are not harmed," she stated in that cold tone of hers finally meeting his hazel eyes yet not releasing him just yet, "When I awoke you were not beside me Ashikabi. You should not be out in the city without your Sekirei now that you are a part of the situation."

Minato opened his mouth to say something, but Kochou stepped forward eyeing he light haired woman then spoke in her detail oriented voice, "Akitsu, Sekirei number Zero Seven. Abilities classified as elemental ice control along with enhanced agility and speed. "Her calculating gaze shifted to her Ashikabi after rattling this off and crossing her arms under her breasts, "Relegated as a …scrapped number…This is the Sekirei you meant Minato-sama? This is simply not possible."

Like every time those two words were spoken while he was near Akitsu he felt her grip tremble where it held him, however when she turned to give Kochou her attention at the statement his first Sekirei was without an hint of pain in her expression from the use of the title. Instead her normally impassive lips curled into a small knowing smile.

"Take a closer look sister," Akitsu said bowing just slightly to the newcomer so that she was able to put more emphases on her unblemished forehead under her lightly shaded bangs.

The Ashikabi was still trying to come up with an excuse for Akitsu as to how the situation of having a second woman wing herself on him to even worry about understanding the dynamics of the current exchange. Kochou took the invitation and looked down her nose at her 'sister' as Akitsu had called her and stopped short her misgivings in that instant.

"She is no longer marked?" her voice lost that all knowing edge somewhat and her eyes showed a confusion that Minato had not seen from her yet when Kochou looked to him for some sort of explanation. When it appeared he was not going to give her one she broke into an almost lecherous smile and nodded much like her new 'sister' had, "It seems my Ashikabi is more special then I originally considered."

Minato shrugged his shoulders of course not able to explain how exactly it had been possible for him to wing Akitsu since he didn't understand it completely himself yet, still he had to say something to his first, "Akitsu, I am sorry when I went to tutoring this morning, Kochou here," he said motioning to the proper looking woman regaining her look after the stumble in confusion at the scrapped number bit, "Was to be my tutor. When she came in she…reacted… to me." Minato held up his hands like he was trying to a defense, but ultimately sighed and dropped them not even trying that, "She kissed me. I didn't know what was going on. I bonded with her."

The three of them nearly filled up the small mud room with silence after that. Minato looked worried this was going to crush the fragile girl he was starting to truly form a bond with, at least from his side, and he didn't wish to hurt her. The information Sekirei just looked on with a sense of amusement at the way her Ashikabi had explained the whole ordeal. Truly…he made it sound so terrible.

Staring blankly back at them Akitsu tilted her head as if she missed some part of his explanation, "And?"

The Kendo champion balked at this. She was not upset?! Those hazel eyes of his searched her face for some hint of her true feeling, but all he saw there was plain acceptance. Now this he couldn't understand.

"You…are not upset Akitsu?"

She shook her head without hesitating and stepped past him so that she was standing in arms length of Kochou. That was when she did something truly surprising and at the same time…beautiful? If that was the best way to describe it. Akitsu reached up with her right hand and pressed two fingers to the forehead of Kochou wearing a small smile one might use in greeting a new friend or family member.

"Welcome Sister."

She said this with a warmth to her tone that Minato had only enjoyed a handful of times from her while moving that hand around until her fingers wrapped tangled at the back of the opposing woman's head. Kochou matched the smile offered and relented when Akitsu pulled their heads together so their foreheads met gently resting against one another. The both of them closed their eyes and sighed contently just standing there basking in the feeling s revolving within them. A moment later Akitsu simply dropped her hand back down to her side and allowed Kochou to stretch back up to her normal height.

"Thank you for the greeting Akitsu, I feel most welcome beside our Ashikabi," Kochou said softly keeping her eyes on the woman until the last word allowing her eyes to flash up past her to the watching Minato.

Sighing Minato found the raised portion of the wooden floor that met the stone floor of the mud room and took a seat. Calming, he ran a hand through his black locks and threw his eyes to the floor. This was all just too much, and it was escalating now! Where once there was, but Akitsu now it seemed Kochou was in his care. From what he knew Ashikabi were supposed to look after their Sekirei like a husband or wife. Akitsu didn't seem phased at all though that Kochou stepped into the pair making it the three of them now.

While he was thinking this all over he missed his first come and crouch down so that she could set a hand on his shoulder causing him to snap back to reality, "Ashikabi-sama are you alright?" her voice was full of a worry. Minato wondered if she could actually feel his emotions through the bond that they shared. Did it work like that at all?

Reluctant to really acknowledge the way he was feeling Minato nodded and let out a tired breath again," You are truly ok with this Akitsu?"

If the newcomer butting in hurt her at all she didn't show it, instead she nodded in her slight way in return and tried to console her Ashikabi with a gentle rub of her fingers on his shoulder, "It is alright Minato-sama. You are going to attract a great many Sekirei I am sure, my Ashikabi is very special. Please do not worry of upsetting me when one reacts to you. Wing them if they wish it, which will make me truly happy."

She wanted him to gather more Sekirei? Did this have to do with the battle that he was suddenly thrust into or did she mean it in a more personal way? Thinking on that he came to only one understanding. Akitsu knew what it meant to finally find her fated one, perhaps better than any other Sekirei that was currently hunting one. If the chance arose Minato would wing any willing Sekirei if it would please her.

Minato smiled kindly after realizing this and reached up so that he could place his lips softly against her forehead in a gentle manor, "I will keep what you said in mind Akitsu."

Those normally ice pale cheeks of her flushed red at the affection and she shot back up straight posture returned. Off somewhere behind him he heard footfalls coming down the stairs in the direction Akitsu had come and he was already considering what to say to his mother. This would have to be saved for later though.

"Just WHAT are YOU doing HERE!?"

The loud outburst catching him off guard Minato threw his head to the side so that he could see Matsu red faced from her angry outburst on the second step leading upstairs glaring past him where he sat.

"Matsu I just went t-," Minato said starting to defend himself.

"Forgive me Ashikabi, but I do believe that the insolent witch means me," Kochou said unmoved from her spot with her arms crossed, though she did somehow manage to look that much more imposing behind her glasses where she eyed Matsu right back.

"WITCH?!" Matsu shouted taking the last two steps in a thundering flurry of paces till she stood looking over Minato where he sat at the source of her ire, "You have some nerve coming into my house calling me something like that Kochou you boring Librarian!"

Unable to take any more of this Minato stood up between the two of them and used his left arm to hold back a thrashing Matsu that looked like she was ready to tear the other woman's hair out.

"I guess you two know each other?"

Kochou gave a superior smirk at the question and answered her Ashikabi, "Yes…back at MBI it was realized that of the total number of Sekirei there are only two information types among them. Myself and the much less impressive Matsu," of course the way she said it made Minato think that she might be exaggerating that gap more than a little bit.

This confrontation was quickly heading to a fight from the looks of it and Minato was not sure it was a good idea to get between the two supercharged women. Luckily it seemed his mind had been read. All around the four of them the mud room dropped a good twenty degrees and the three looked to the ice Sekirei confused. Akitsu merely shook her head at the two offensive women in a stern warning that they should not involved her Ashikabi in such a heated debate.

Kochou and Matsu both paled, a considerable amount of their growing steam evaporating at the sudden threat looming in the room. Of the three only Akitsu was a combat type, the other two wouldn't have stood any chance against her so with the cold 'shower' she gave they backed down quickly.

"Please forgive my outburst Minato-chan," an embarrassed Matsu offered stuffing her hands into the pockets of her loose white dress.

"Yes, please forgive me as well my Ashikabi," Kochou said with much less emphasis behind her words, but Minato had a feeling she meant it just the same.

The red head returned color to her cheeks at the sudden realization. Lifting a hand she pointed from Minato then to Kochou in turn blinking wide eyed. Sighing Minato rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, he was indeed Kochou's Ashikabi now. Not quite sure how it had happened like this, but it was done.

"And I see you are still un-winged Matsu,…how unpleasant for you I would imagine?" Kochou taunted while at the same time holding on to her completely unstressed tone that Matsu had not managed to shake no matter how much she had yelled at her.

Her eyes started to tear up at the words spoken by his second and she turned from them fleeing back up the stairs holding back sobs that they could easily still hear once she was out of sight. Upstairs they heard her sprinting down the hall to the fake wall door at the end only to slam it behind her once inside. Matsu might not be his Sekirei and he might not totally understand what it meant to be one of them, but even he knew what Kochou had just said would have been like a dagger to the girl.

Rounding to look back at the information Sekirei he lowered his tone boarding on anger with her and spoke, "That was uncalled for Kochou. Matsu is a good friend of mine and I have known her for a hell of a lot longer that I have known you. "Unconsciously he advanced on the woman and under his steely gaze she shrunk loosing that quiet confidence she normally wore, "You are not to speak to her or of her in such a manor again am I understood?"

From her coiled position Kochou swallowed and nodded at the sudden intense felling her Ashikabi gave off. She as well as Minato probably guessed that he did not have something like that in him. It seemed both of them were wrong. Akitsu impassively looked on throughout the display seeming to care not one way or the other.

Instead she offered a pause, "Ashikabi-sama let me take Kochou and show her around, your mother is in her room and I am sure she would like to speak to you over any new arrangements."

All of that anger, and stern expression that he held flowed out of him at the mention of his mother. Gah, she was going to kill him.

"Thank you Akitsu, please do." It was all he could manage while he watched the ice Sekirei take the shell shocked tutor by the arm so that she could lead her away.

Down the hall Minato eyed the door to his mother's room without a hopeful thread in his body.

* * *

When he knocked on his mother's door, then was invited inside, Minato slid back the wooden door and found her sitting beside the shrine to his late father. Of course Minato had never met the man, died sometime before he was born, but it didn't mean he didn't know what his own father looked like. Back when he was younger and they didn't have any tenants Miya kept a few pictures about the house of the two of them. Now though with tenants coming in those frames retreated into this solitary room for only his mother to enjoy.

"Welcome home Minato-chan, how did your tutoring go?" the way she hesitated flashing a small smile without breaking her gaze from the small shrine gave him pause, "Anything interesting? Someone perhaps?"

Like his own room his mothers was equally sparse with just a bed against a wall and a small table in the center that you could sit partially under and heat yourself against an electric blanket that was sure to be coming out as they got closer to the colder days of fall. Minato closed the door behind him and headed for this table, taking the time to sit down and stick his legs under it making sure he was at least relaxed for this conversation.

"I guess you heard us talking near the door then?"

Miya nodded, gave a small bow to her late husband, then turned to sit facing the table along with her son, "The women in this house are hardly known for their inside voices. Why should the Asama house break that trend with newcomers?"

Under his drumming fingers the short table made soft sounds after she spoke. She was waiting for him to bring up the new voice she had heard. Minato was trying to avoid it. Why couldn't he just be a normal student enjoying his second year of college. Dealing with that Mikogami kid had been bad enough and he hoped that would be the end of his college years of pain. This…this had been unexpected.

"My tutor turned out to be a Sekirei," he stated unable to meet his mother's gaze that was so intently set on him worried that she was going to erupt at any second like one of the many volcanoes that formed the island chain, "And she sort of…winged herself on me."

It really was the only term for what had happened. Before he had realized what was going on she had kissed him. Kochou's reaction had been far stronger than Akitsu's or maybe the ice woman had just been that much more skilled in hiding it. Whatever the case Minato had not even known that she was a Sekirei until Kochou had pulled back from the sudden embrace.

Those matching eyes of hers shifted from her son to the door as if she could see the possible new tenant standing on the others side somehow, "So my son's flock has extended to two. Again I am not terribly surprised giving your possible ability as an Ashikabi being my son, but still…" she giggled lightly behind a lifted hand while eyeing him suspiciously, "Back to back days…I am certain I did not raise a son to move that quickly."

He couldn't help himself he had to ask, "Flock?"

"Sekirei means wagtail. So a group of birds would be a flock would it not?" she said counting two on her fingers while she did keeping an appraising tone, "Flock makes the most sense given the name by Japanese standards…unless you would like to call the group a harem."

Blushing harshly Minato lowered his eyes back down to the table top, "Just the same I would rather not call the group of them anything…"

Again she hid behind her hand and giggled lightly at the rise she drove from her son, "Still I assume you are worried about taking on yet another Sekirei, but I believe when we spoke before I told you it was not uncommon."

That's just the thing, he might be part…whatever it was they were…but he was raised to be a human despite his mother's true race. The idea of having a far more than a little serious love affair with Akitsu had been enough. Add in Kochou though and it was something he honestly had never considered.

"You said something about my ability as an Ashikabi, what did you mean by that mother?"

"Ah," she started drumming her fingers on the table top much like he had a minute ago while she considered the question, perhaps where he got the little tick, "Everyone has an aptitude for being an Ashikabi. Some are 'better' at it initially than others. Because you are my son it is not surprising that your initial stage of an Ashikabi was already quite high. You wouldn't have been able to wing Akitsu had it not been."

The image of the two of them embracing one another outside the MBI building flashed past his eyes. Akitsu had been so happy in the moment. Minato couldn't think of anyone he had ever seen that happy for any reason. The fact that he was the person that gave that feeling to her still surprised him when he thought back to it. Kochou had reacted in a similar fashion, but not quite as strongly. That made sense because after all she had expected to find a partner when Akitsu had all but given up on the prospect.

Still he had many more questions, "What do you mean initially…?"

Those motherly orbs admired him after the question just like they had after his first soccer game back in grade school and just like they had then it made him smile almost against will, "You may have started to feel it, but the bond does not just effect the Sekirei, it also effects you Minato, the Ashikabi. Every time you form a bond with someone your innate 'power' if you will as an Ashikabi gets stronger. Because of this growing power Sekirei that might not have reacted to you or anyone else before might start to."

Maybe that explained a bit of his shifting emotions. After Kochou it was not exactly like the first time. Although this time he knew exactly what it meant now, still he had been more accepting to the idea? The way she was talking he could end up bonding with more and maybe the effect would start to compound until he was reacting just like the full blooded Sekirei. The idea was more than a little unsettling. At least to Minato.

"You think more Sekirei will be reacting to me then?" he said sounding not at all excited about the prospect.

Miya frowned and didn't answer his question instead posing one of her own, "Tell me Minato is the thought of having Akitsu around and now this new woman really so terrible?"

Inwardly he swore. This might all be new to him, but his mother was a Sekirei. If anything he was pleased to not have been struck through the whole ordeal of explanations, not even once! She was trying really hard to get him to understand and warm up to the Sekirei perhaps not only for their sake, but for hers as well.

Minato sighed disappointed he had not seen the underlining issue and said in a warm tone, "You know I love you no matter what happens mom right?"

Considerably her features softened and a hand extended to cover his left, "Thank you, I really needed to hear that."

Miya might not always let on how she really felt because of the warm friendly mask she wore, but she was as 'human' as anyone else. A little encouragement from her son seemed to really cheer her up.

"So you are not upset I have brought another woman home with me?" Minato asked tentative hopeful still to make it out of the room with his no welt streak intact.

Across from him she pulled her hand back and started to get up to her feet, "Well no mother really likes the idea of her sons being taken away from her, let alone within the confines of her own home." Miya went over to the small shrine where one of the candles had burned down all the way and replaced it with another, "Still, you are a good boy and I think I raised you well enough to make good decisions." After setting the lit candle down in place she smiled at him in that very threatening way, "I do hope that trust is not misplaced."

Instantly Minato recoiled at the end of her statement and shifted closer to the end of the table and there for the door that was a few steps away. Quickly he nodded, not wanting to incur her wraith without warning, and smiled hopeful not to get hit.

Carefully after making sure the candle was not going to snuff itself out she returned back to the table across from him

"You said you wanted to stop MBI and this Sekirei battle royal at dinner last night," she asked suddenly deathly serious if one went by her tone, "Are you sure that is what you want to do? It would be easier to have your Sekirei compete and attempt to win the tournament. Maybe even gather a few more Sekirei to increase your chances?"

The idea of any finite group of people having to fight each other for any reason didn't make sense when he had thought it before and it didn't make any to him still so the answer was easy.

"If I can do anything to stop it I will," he said trying to sound more confident then he had the night before.

Pleasantly Miya smiled to him, "You will need to get stronger in the months ahead."

"Kinda feels like I am preparing to go to war…"

Across from him the purple haired elder frowned slightly, but she could not disagree, "You will indeed be Minato-kun."

At the childlike title Minato softened and remembered what it was like to be a kid practicing with a wooden sword beside his mother.

Hopeful he asked, "Will you be able to help? Akitsu is afraid of you it's easy to tell that much just on your first meeting and if you are Zero One that means you have to be fairly strong right?"

Normally he might of expected his mother to laugh his question off and deflect such a serious appraisal of her own strength, but this room suddenly felt like one of the shoguns of old struggling over battle tactics.

"There is an agreement between another and I that will keep me from directly helping you fight MBI Minato," if there was more to it and he was sure that there was she didn't want to share right now," but because of it you will have a chance to grow into a force and get your strength so to speak without getting hammered right away once the fighting starts. Towards the end I have no doubt that I will need my sword, but what I can do is help prepare you and your Sekirei as best I can."

Once the fighting starts. Soon, he couldn't be exactly sure when the fighting would do just that and his small 'family' was going to be tested. Worriedly he thought of Matsu, she was not his Sekirei, and could theoretically fight against him. Hopefully with a little luck that could be avoided. Ok a lot of luck. As for strength he was not totally sure just what Akitsu and Kochou could do. From what the glasses wearing woman had explained to him it didn't sound like she was going to be much use in a stand up fight. Akitsu on the other hand always had a bit of a deadly look in her eye although he had not seen her flex her strength yet to prove that.

"The bond strengthens the Sekirei how so?" he suddenly asked at the end of his train of thought without much context, but his mother was quick enough to supply an answer.

"Normally Sekirei are fairly gifted with their abilities. You wouldn't want a normal human standing up against one of them, wouldn't even be close. With an Ashikabi beside them it's a whole other story, it's like a nuclear option almost." She said once again looking towards the door probably considering just what the girls he had surrounded himself could do thus far, "A Sekirei can kiss their Ashikabi and get a short boost to their abilities. It allows Sekirei to unlock that bit of power MBI sealed away so that they could interact with humans. It's called their Norito and the results are usually something spectacular. "

"Well if I want to come up with any sort of plan I should probably find out just what Akitsu's and Kochou's are," Minato said thinking out loud again.

Perking up at the name his mother looked very interested now, "Kochou? Is that the Sekirei you bonded with?" Suddenly Minato was aware he had not even told her about who this new Sekirei was, but before he could she spoke again. "No wonder Matsu was so upset at seeing her. They are similar types, both information, and she probably felt a bit threatened when she saw you together. Matsu might not be 'yours', but I think it's safe to say she is a part of the Asama family at this point."

That was very true; the pervy redhead meant a lot of Minato, if not in a romantic way. Later he was going to have to stop by her hidden room and try to coax her out to a meal and an apology if he could manage it.

Down the hall someone beat on their front door three times loudly and quickly as if something was wrong then behind it came a very familiar voice, at least to him.

"Minato?! Are you in there?! I could really use some help!"

* * *

Not quite sure what was going on Minato excused himself from the conversation with his mother stating that he would see who it was and made his way towards the front door. Just as he reached his hand for the handle behind him he heard a rattle of chains and had to look back over his shoulder at the sudden sound. Standing there, back on the wooden floor still and not the stone of the mud room, Akitsu watched him silently along with the door he was answering with interest. Minato had never heard her coming and it had him once again thinking she was some sort of alien ninja with speed like that displayed.

Still he wrapped his fingers around the door handle and opened it up to see who was calling on him by name. There on the Asama house porch stood Hideo looking far worse for wear. His clothes looked like he had slept in them, or at least as much sleep as the bags under his eyes said he got and he was only wearing one sneaker. Beside the short black crop haired man that Minato had started to call a friend stood a woman he did not recognize and with good reason. She had brown hair that hung to near her shoulders to frame her face and wore what had to be called the skimpiest shrine maidens Halloween outfit he had ever seen.

It took him a second to realize that whoever this was she currently latched herself onto Hideo's arm with such force that his hand had started to turn another shade it wasn't supposed to.

"Hideo?" Minato asked not sure how to start. It was the first time his friend had come by the boarding house and he had not expected to see him, let alone with a woman.

"Minato you have to help me…it…its crazy man," his friends brown eyes shifted to the woman beside him and she just continued to smile up at him like she lov…loved him. Sekirei. Minato didn't exactly know why he went there right way, but after the events of the morning and how she was holding Hideo he was just going to be cautious.

Because of this Minato took a careful step back. Behind him again he heard those chains shift and this time he could feel the fabric of Akitsu's Kimono against his right arm where she had moved to stand close to him. He was just hopeful she didn't try to choke out this woman like she had Matsu.

"What is going on?" he was worried Akitsu was really going to try something, but he didn't really want to draw attention to the fact that she was a Sekirei herself because it might start conflict.

"You know my place does not allow women, " It was something he had complained about before, but it was a cheap apartment that his mother helped him pay for while he was at college so he didn't really have a lot of options, "Well I sort of…met…someone. And my landlord got the wrong idea and threw me out."

When he said this the woman beside him finally realized that Minato and Akitsu were standing there and beamed at the both of them her greeting, "My name is Musubi. I am a fist type Sekirei number 88. Pleased to meet you! A friend of Hideo-sama's is a friend of mine!"

The intensity of her greeting was staggering, she nearly shouted it. This Musubi certainly didn't lack for energy it seemed. Beside her Hideo tugged her in closer and whispered something into her ear. Idly Minato overheard about not blurting out stuff like that so he quickly stepped in to stop his friend.

"Hideo its ok I knew she was Sekirei, I know all about the MBI Sekirei plan and I guess at this point you do as well huh?" Minato said stepping out of the entry way and onto the porch so that he could hold a hand out to the woman in greeting, one that she took with a wide smile gripping tight enough to bruise his bones probably when he got his hand back. "My name is Minato Asama and that," he said hoisting a thumb over his shoulder to Akitsu who had no doubt taken the needed steps to stay beside him after he moved," is Akitsu. She is a Sekirei as well, so relax Hideo. Unless you intend on starting something we are going to be just fine."

Hideo looked past his college friend to the beauty of a woman after she was introduced and Minato wondered if he had completely overlooked her because of his current predicament. Akitsu might be quiet enough to be overlooked normally, but the way she…dressed…made that nearly impossible in most circumstances.

"You…you know about the Sekirei plan to?" Hideo asked like he couldn't really be sure it was actually happening to him let alone one of his friends.

Minato reached his hand up in the usual way and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Actually I have two Sekirei," his friend paled somewhat at the thought, perhaps Musubi was a bit of a handful to think about having two despite her looks, Minato sighed then finished, "…it's been an odd week."

As if this was all the explanation the two needed they both exchanged mirrored nods and at least for Minato's part he felt somewhat glad to find his friend in a similar boat. At least now he had someone to confide in that was somewhat normal, even if they were not out from under this new situation themselves.

"So…," his friend said easing into his question, "I don't have anywhere to go…"

Minato couldn't help himself and grinned somewhat at this deciding to tease his buddy, "Oh…and you think you can just walk up and stay here then Hideo? I know we are friends and all bu-"

WHACK

Hands flew up to Minatos shaggy black hair where he had just been struck by his mothers wooden practice sword. He had a record going! Painfully he rubbed the spot atop his head and tried not to growl at his friend that was trying to hold back his laughter at seeing him get hit by his mother with a sword. Minato had half a mind to round on Akitsu and glare at her for not warning him that Miya was coming, but knew it would be a wasted effort so he didn't bother. No one in the house went against his mother, even Akitsu was afraid of her.

Behind him his mother of course put on her warm friendly tone, "Of course you can stay Hideo as long as you would like. We do not turn those in need away…," she said this with eyes boring into Minato's back, he was certain of this, "My name is Miya Asama. Yours please if you will since my son is being less than proper and has forgotten to invite you in so we could have a cup of tea over introductions."

His friends face lit up; evidently a place to stay had really been weighing heavily on his shoulders because it looked like he weighed fifty pounds lighter after Minato's mother's words. Hideo reached over and placed a hand on Musubi's back so that he could guide her into a low bow to match his own while he introduced himself.

"Thank you for your kindness! My name is Sahashi Hideo. Please take care of us!"


End file.
